Lavendar and Pink
by Toku Tenshi
Summary: COMPLETE Marai Trunks is in the present to go to school and developes a crush. Bulma dosen't help much when she let's the girl stay at Capsule Corp.. Also, there's some weird group going around killing men. Is Trunks up for this? AN: I started writing thi
1. Long Hair and Large Eyes

Pink and Lavendar  
Chapter 1: Long Hair and Large Eyes  
*  
Like always, I don't own DBZ. Blah, blah, blah, blah..  
*  
*  
*  
"This is so stupid." A lavendar haired teenaged boy sat on the fluffy black couch with his arms folded in protest.  
"But Trunks," The blue haired woman began. She sighed. Bulma really didn't want to, but copting her friend seemed to be the only way to get this boy to school. She filled her lunges with air and narrowed her eyes at the disapedient son. " IT DOSEN'T MATTER IF YOU WANT TO, THE ONLY REASON YOUR HERE IS TO GET A PROPER EDUCATION! BE GLAD WE'RE NOT MAKING YOU START IN KINDERGARDEN! So get up, get dressed, and get to school...understand?"   
Her final words were spoken so coldly that they sent a shiver down Trunks's spine. Slowly he nodded. As if someone had told him that there was choclate waiting for him in the schools main office, Trunks sprang from the couch and out the frount door.  
"You've been hanging around Kakoratto's woman too much."  
Bulma spun around to face the voice behind her.   
"Ah Vegita. Have you come to..."  
"Gravity room." Vegita plainly said as he passed by his 'woman'.  
Bulma frowned slightly. 'Hmm. I wonder how hair, let alone socks, stay up in that silly gravity room...'  
A pair of small hands tugging on Bulma's black mini skirt broke her thoughts. "Mama," Chibi Trunks said,"What's for breakfast?"  
***********************************************************  
: Outside of capsule corp. and away from bulma, trunks slowed to a walk and thought about why he was there. His mother, from his time, sent him ther because she felt Trunks needed a "proper education". why not just go to a school in his time, you may ask. well,remeber the androids? All there destruction is just barly getting fixed. At the mement, schools aren't very important to most people.so, that's why he was were he was. Trunks was so involed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the muffled cry of warning. Wu\ithin a matter of seconds Trunks was knocked to the ground on his back. 'That's odd.' he thought, 'I fell something warm.' As trunks open his teal eyes a red shade of red crept onto his cheeks. a body, a GIRL'S body, layed on top of his. Long strands of pink hair were spraled everywhere. "Um," Trunks spoke meekly,"Are you okay?" The figure Shifted, than arose.Trunks watched silently as the girl dusted off a dark and light green dress. 'Thoose are the colors as my uniform, does she go to the same school?' "Are you hert?" The girl streched down her hand and pulled up the blushing teen. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just in a big hurry to get to school." The girl gathered up Trunks books and bag rather quickly. "There." smilin at Trunks, the pink haired girl presented him his things. "you better hurry to school too." As quickly as she had came, the girl was gone. The young sai-jin felt his face grow hot and, like sugested, hurried of to school.   
**********************************************************  
"Owh! Don't yank my hair!" "You like her?!" "Did you finish that worksheet?" Room 312 of Deep Valley High School was filled with chatter and student scrambling to complete forgotten homework.  
One with long pink hair tied back with a blue ribbon sat alone in her seat. Every chair within a two desk radius was empty.   
The noise only seemed to grow louder as a woman with oragne hair in a tight bun walkd in. The lady spoke, but wasn't heard. Calmly she flipped a red switch on her podium. Students grabbed there ears in pain as a high pitched siren screached from the speakers on the walls. Ms. Hoshi smiled and turned off the noise.  
"I'm so glad to see such an obedient class. Since you all are so quiet, let's begin class." The teacher smirked and glanced at her agenda. "Oh, that's right..." Ms. Hoshi walked over to the door and slid it open. "We have a new student today. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you give me...wait a minute...with more respect." She poked her orange head into the hallway and called in the student.  
A pair of yellow boots entered the classroom. Most of the girls sighed at the sight of the lavendar haired stranger.(gee, who could it be? hmm...) "My name is Trunks Briefs (*gasp*really?), no jokes please."  
Whispers could be heard all around the room. "He's a Breifs?! Wow! he must be really rich!" "Why is he in a public school?" A few snickers came from the back of the room. Only Trunks's saijin ears picked up the noise. He narrowed his teal eyes at the source of the laughter. It stopped.  
CRASH! Everyone turned there attention from the frount of the room to the left side of it. Ther stooped a girl with pink hair collecting dropped school supplies.   
"Watch this." A girl with two large ringlets slipped her foot into the asile. Trunks watched and ready himself for whatever she might do.   
While the pink haired teenager reached forward to grab a book, the other girl pushed her, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Quickly Trunks sprang into action and caught the falling girl befor she ingered herself too much. "Thank you very much. That seems to happen alot."  
"Mr. Breifs, I see you found a place to sit."  
"Huh?" Trunks looked back to where the girl was sitting, than around the room. The only empty seats were near her. Why was that?  
Silently, Trunks and the girl sat down and took out there supplies. "Now than, let's begin."Ms. Hoshi said as she turned to the white board. The only sound in the classroom was the squek of the teachers marker. The half-sai-jin found himself lost in the comfusing notes.   
"Hey," The girl leaned over to Trunks and whispered. "Do you need any help, Breifs-san?"  
"Yeah,"He meekly replied. "And I really don't like that "san", "kun", "chan" stuff. You can just call me 'Trunks'."  
The girl smiled. "Than you can call me 'Dashi'. Now than, let me break this down for you." They whispered back and forth untill Trunks understood.  
The girl with ringlets growled to herself at the sight she beheld. "What is it Kiui-sama?" The girl on her right whispered.   
"Look at him. why is he blusshing so much? Dosen't he know who she is?" Kiui, the president of DVHS student council whispered back.  
"Should we help him relise who she is?"  
Kiui smiled evily and flicked open her dark pink fan. "Yes, that's exactly what we'll do..."  
**************************************************************  
"SET!" The white sphere was bunted to the back room.   
"I" The server smirked and whamed the volleyball at full force, sending it way out of bounds and into the trees. "Oh dear,"the server said," Toku-san? Could you please go get that ball?"  
Dashi spun around and looked at the aposing team. "Well..." This was the first time anyone, except Trunks, had been nice to her in this school. "Alright Yatachi-san. I'll be back soon." 'Maybe they're starting to relise how creul they've been.' Dashi smiled at the thought of finally making some friends.   
Once she was out of sight, the server smiled. "Go."  
"Yes, kiui-sama." Several of the girls ran after the pink haired girl.   
"This is going to be good."  
--------------------  
Dashi pushed aside a large brach with ease and smiled. "Ah, there you are." As her slender hands reached for the ball, several figures lept out of hiding and started to punch, kick, scratch, or whatever on the unsuspecting girl.  
'Darn it! I had my gaurd down...'  
-----------------------  
"What the..." Trunks turned to the woods and stared hard into the heavy foliage. 'Why do I sense such a strong ki? It seems a bit different than other kis...why?'  
CRACK! The baseball went sailing through the air, barley missing Trunks head.  
"HEY, BOXERS BREIFS!"  
"My name is Trunks!"  
"Yeah, whatever Bikini. Go get the ball."  
"Huh?" Trunks said confused(well duh, how else do you say 'huh') "What ball?"  
The pitcher sighed while the batter gritted his teeth. "The one that just flew by your head and landed in the woods..."  
Trunks looked back into the trees. "Oh, that ball. Ya, I'll be right back." Trunks smiled to himself as he dashed through leaves. 'I'll find that power sourde and the ball. Two birds with one stone."  
After a few minutes the ki left. Trunks sighed. "Guess it left...oh well." Trunks efortlessly moved a branch and spotted the baseball. "At least I found you."  
"*groan*"   
"Wha?" Trunks turned his head and blushed. On the ground sat a ruffed up teen. The lavendar haired boy watch a trail of blood as it trickeld down the girl's thigh. "Dashi? are you alright?"  
"Yeah, but something hit me in the head." Trunks looked at the baseball in his hand, than hid it behind his back.  
Beep!beep!beep! "Huh?" Dashi and Trunks looked in the direction of the sound. Dashi sudenly reached her hand down her shirt and pulled out a clock attached to a string around her neck. "Ah man! I'll be late if I don't hurry." The girl stood up and said bye to the other teen. She quickly dashed off through the woods.  
"Did she just do," Trunks said to himself,"what I think she did?" He turned to leave when a blue object caught his eye.  
***************************************************************  
A dripping wet hand twisted the shower facet to the off position and reached for a owel. The hand vigurosly moved back and forth on the towel, dring a large mass of pink hair. Dashi flipped back the damp mass and wrapped the white towelaround herself. 'Gee, this isn't exactlya beach towel.' She thought. After Dashi stepped out of the shower she discovere the doorway was blocked by several girls and two boys. None of them looked fimiluar.   
"Uh, could you please move?" Dashi felt embaressed and angry that there were boys in the girlds locker room.  
"What's that?" The girl in the center ran manicured fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair. "Do you want to leave?" There was a tone to her voice that Dashi didn't like.  
Dashi was trying to deside weather she should respond or not, but the group acted too quickly. As the mob carried her to the door, she noticed that each of them had a kiwi pin on them somewhere. The teenage girl winced as her damp body hit the cold hallyway floor. Laughing could be heard from behind the door as someonge bolted the lock.  
Cletching he rtoel tightly against her body, Dashi arose from the floor and tugged at the wooden door. Yellow boots made their way quietly down the hallway.  
Trunks had gotten permisson to give Dashi backher rinbbion, which he thought was pretty nice of them. However, the truth was that every gym student couldn't wait to get rid of him. Slipping on his blue XCapsule Corp. jacket, Truinks turned the corner of the hall and stopped dead in his tracks. There befor him stood a wet teenage girl trying to open the girls locker door.  
"Dashi?" Trunks stood there puzzled . Slowly he moved closer to the toweled figure. Once he stood next to Dashi, the boy tapped a bare shoulder with a trembling finger.  
A scream of surprise jumped out of Dashi's throught and she fell hard to the smooth tile. Her large yellow eyes stard up at Trunks' bright red face. Unknown to Dashi, her towel had come down a little.  
As if a mirror was placed in frount of her, Dashi suddenly remebered what she was wearing. Or rather, not wearing. Now it was her turn to blush.  
"So what are you doimng in the hallway like that?"  
"Well," Dashi started to get up and Trunks turned his back to her. "The floor was really slippery and I skidded out the door. It must have locked itself behind me." Her eyes searched around the hall, wondering if she should break the lock.  
She was lying and Trunks Knew it. What he didn't know was why. Had this happened befor? Trunks grabbed the door handle with one hand and slightly covered the bolt with the other. Dashi watched as the teenager sent a small spark of light into the lock. It broke easily and he swung the door open about an inch.  
Pretending she didn't notice the blast, Dashi smiled. "Gusse it was just jammed shut. Lucky for me that Mr. Mucel came along."  
Handing over the ribbion Trunks began to leave. He glanced back as the girl struggeled to keep her top and bottom covered  
'Darn towel!!' Dashi screamed in her head. A sudden warmness covered her shoulders and Dashi turned in time to see a lavendar haired boy turn the corner quickly, out of sight. Clutching the Capsule Corp. jacket tightly, Dashi smiled at the only person who didn't think of her as a freak.  
~~~~~~~~end of chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~  
Poison Angel: "So what do you think Vegeta-san?"  
Vegeta: "Why was I in such a small part of it?"  
P.A.: "Don't worry, you actuly play a really big part in this story....MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
Vegeta: "....................." 


	2. Welcome! ,

Pink and Lavendar  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome!  
  
*  
  
I dont own DBZ and don't take credit for it, blah blah blah  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So Trunks, how did you like school today?" Bulma placed a plate of sliced apples infrount of the returned teenager.  
  
Silently he recalled bits and peices of the day, mostly about his classmates. Smiling he turned to Bulma. "Well, I think I'll like it a whole lot more than I origanly thought."  
  
Ms. Breifs (Bulma's mom. hey, does she have a real name?) was about to add something, but the chimming doorbell cut her off. "Oh I'll get it. You two just keep talking." The blonde head woman left the room with a smile on her face and headed for the door.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Dashi traced her finger along the hem of a blue capsule corparation jacket. It layed folded carefully in her arms, cradeled like you would a child.  
  
She stood infrount of a large domeish building with the words "Capsule Corp." painted on it's side. Cautiously, her feet moved on there own towards the frount door. Lifting a trembling finger, Dashi scolded herself for being scared.  
  
'He has to either live here or work here.' she thought. 'At least I hope so. I'd be so imbaressed if he didn't.' A gental breeze tosalled her hair and T-shirt. No longer was she wearing her DVHS school uniform. Now her slender body dawned a pair of half-thigh denium shorts and a T-shirt reading "Looks Can Be Deciving".  
  
Reluctantly, she pressed the doorbell. The young woman stood in awh at the beutiful sound that now echoed through the huge building. Almost imediently, a woman with curly blonde hair and a green striped holter top open the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"She asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"Oh, uh yes." Dashi squished the jacket close to her warm body. "Does Trunks Breifs live here? I go to school with him and---"  
  
The happy woman yanked the pink haired girl inside befor she had a chance to explain. The blonde chattered about how happy she was Trunks was making friends and things like that. Ms. Briefs lead Dashi into the living room. "Trunks, you have a visitor."  
  
Lavendar hair swished around as Trunks turned to see Dashi standing in his house. Feeling the akward moment, a blue haired woman walked over to Dashi rather quickly. "So, who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Dashi Toku. I'm in all of your brothers classes." Dashi replied with a smile.  
  
Bulma blinked twice (ya know, that really cute way they do in animes) and stood still for a moment. Suddenly she wrapped her arm around Dashi's shoulder. "I like you girly. So you a friend of my son?"  
  
Dashi pulled heself from Bulma and looked at Trunks in disbelief, than back at Bulma. "What!?"  
  
Trunks sighed. 'Why did Mom say that? I just met Dashi today. And even though I like her, it dosen't mean that she likes me.'  
  
"Your his mother!? No way! It's not possible to have a kid his age and still look THAT good. I'm afraid I'll have to believe you're lying."  
  
Bulma blushed and flicked back a few strands of her hair. "You're just saying that." Bulma loved to be told how good she looked, but sadly didn't hear it enough.(yeah, like Vegeta is going to say anything! what a jerk...)  
  
"Thanks for bringing my jacket back Dashi." The boy walked over to the girls.  
  
"You didn't need to come all the way out here you know, I wouldn't have minded if you kept it untill school tomarrow."  
  
Dashi handed over the jacket and spoke with a slight smile. "Well I was looking for a new place to stay around here and thought I should drop it off on my way."  
  
Ms. Briefs, who had remained quiet for most of the conversation, slowly made the wheels in her head turn. "We have empty rooms..."  
  
'Oh crud...' Trunks stared up at the ceiling. He had a pretty good feeling of what his Grandmother was going to say next, and it would make his stay in this time more difficult.  
  
"...YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" The blonde proudly placed her hands on her hips, pleased that she made a helpful sugestion.  
  
"Great idea Mom, that will totaly work!" The two "adults" high-fived eachother.  
  
A black book bag hit the floor. "...I can't..." Dashi spoke quietly.  
  
Trunks let out a sigh of relief. 'Looks like she's refusing the offer. That's good. I don't know if I'd be able to handle he rliving in Capsule Corp.'  
  
"...belive your a GRANDMA!" Dashi's lovely voice crocendoed with each word.  
  
Trunks nearly fell over, Ms. Breifs blushed and smiled deeply. "Oh my, what a lovely girl. I think I like her too."  
  
Suddenly it hit what these kind ladies where saying. "You'd let me live here? In  
  
this building? Wh..what would it cost me?"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow while her mother laughed. "Cost you? Where one of the richest families in the world."  
  
The male teenager got what his mom was saying. "It wouldn't cost you anything Da--." Trunks was suddenly incapassitated from speaking. Why you may ask? A pink haired girl was hugging him slightly.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said,"I realy didn't want to work there anymore."  
  
"Work where dear?" Ms. Breifs asked.(starting to sound a little like a grandma...)  
  
Dashi tried her hardest to speak in a moderate tone to hide any sigh of waekness. "A bar, a realy horible bar. Men were always trying to touch me, I hated it." Her body shook slightly at the thought. Large yellow eyes widened by the sudden touch of a hand on her back.  
  
Trunks smiled meekly at the girl. "It's alright. Uh, say. If you tutor me, I'll go with you to quit from your job."  
  
Dashi steped back and quickly wiped a small tear from her eye. "It's a deal."  
  
Ms. Breifs and Bulma looked at eachother. *whisper whisper*"Gee, that was weird." "Do you think they like eachother?" "Maybe, lets hope so." *Whisper whisper*  
  
The mummering stopped as chibi Trunks walked through the room and past Dashi. Dashi followed the child to the couch and stared at his face. In her eyes, the kid looked exatly like the Trunks she knew, but hair parted different. "Hey, Trunks? Is this your brother or something?"  
  
'Oh no.' Bulma bit her nail slightly. 'I had forgotten about this.'  
  
"We do have the same mother if that's what you mean." Chibi Trunks made a small laughing sound. "Over 200 channels and nothing good on." His small hand clicked the power button on the large black remote. Chibi Trunks looked at Dashi. There was something in her face that he had seen somewhere before in someone else. But what, and who?  
  
The girl smiled. "You're a cute kid. My name is Dashi, what's yours?"  
  
"Oh. I'm Tru..." Chibi Trunks suddenly relised the situation at hand. This 'Dashi' girl knew the future him as 'Trunks'. "Yep, that's my name."  
  
Dashi looked a little confused. "Your name is 'Tra'?" She thought it a bit odd, but considering how his older brother was TRUNKS BREIFS, it wasn't so bad. (My, what cruel parents)  
  
"Well," Ms. Breifs said happily,"I guess you'll be wanting to know what room you'll be using. Follow me sweetie." The grandmother picked up the black school bag and started down the hall.  
  
"ww..wait for me. I don't want to get lost." Dashi dashed out of the room.  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on?"  
  
Bulma smiled at her little son. "Well I said the girl could live here with us."  
  
"What!?" Chibi Trunks nearly fell off the sofa. "How could you do this to him?" His small finger was pointing at Trunks. 'Gee,' he thought, 'if I ever like some girl I sure hope Mom dosen't find out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posion Angel: OHAYO!  
  
Ms. Breifs: Ohayo.  
  
P.A.: Haha! I tricked you, it's not morning.  
  
Ms. Breifs: wha?  
  
P.A.: Now Ms. Breifs, I have summoned you here today to answer the question that I'm sure has been on EVERYONES mind.  
  
Ms. Breifs: Go ahead.  
  
P.A.: Do you have a first name?  
  
Ms.Breifs: well yes, I do.  
  
PA: really? tell me.  
  
Ms. Breifs: well, when I got married I legaly changed my first name to miss.  
  
P.A.: What? So your name is Mrs Miss Breifs?  
  
Miss: That's right.  
  
(utter silence)  
  
P.A.: Go.  
  
Miss: Why?  
  
P.A.: go. 


	3. Study Date

Chapter 3: Study Date  
****************  
As shocking as this may seem, I do not own DBZ.  
A.N.: Sorry for taking so long guys. i promise that when I get 14 reveiws (not 14 new ones, just a total of 14) i will update the next chapter. By the way, for every 5th reveiwer (5,10,15,ect.) I will give you the option of getting a fanart by me. The pic can be a charector introduced in the story so far, or any cahrector from Sailormoon or Card Captor sakura. Email me with what you want and i'll send it to you A.S.A.P. no more than 3 peeps in a fanart, k? good. Enjoy ^,^  
**********************  
  
The half-saijins struggled to eat slowly, but failed horribly. If the food hadn't been so good they might have been able to comply. Dashi smiled as she watched the two boys eat. The girl ate at a medium. Not too fast, not too slow, and definently not normal.  
  
Prof. Breifs was working hard in the lab and had his dinner sent in there. "Ne, Mama," Chibi Trunks popped a buttered roll into his already full mouth, "where's Papa?"  
  
Bulma glared at her child. Did he not notice that they had company? Dashi was sitting right next to him for crying out loud! 'I'll have to speak with him later about his manners at the table.' The blue haired mother thought. "You know your father. Vegita is training like crazy. Hmm, he should be getting hungry soon." Bulma turned back to her plate and caught a glance at Dashi. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked across the table at the girl. A mixed expression of fear, anger, and hatred played across Dashi's normaly cheerful face. Her hand trembled and relised the shiney fork in an effortless motion. It hit the hard wood floor and soon Ms. Breifs, Bulma, Trunks, and Chibi Trunks looked at her questionably.  
  
"Hey" Tra tugged on Dashi's white sleeve twice in an atempt to bring her back to reality. Pink strand flew in everydirection as Dashi jumped up with a start, knocking over her chair, Chibi Trunks chair, and the little half-saijin himself. Without hesitation, Dashi picked up the chair and excussed herself from the table.  
"Oh dear." Ms. Breifs frowned and placed her chin in her hands. "I wonder what's wrong with her."  
"Don't worry," Bulma stood up from her seat to clear her dish. "I'll talk to her."  
  
Dashi ran through the darked halls towards the east wing and her room."It can't be." Upon reaching her destination, Dashi darted inside the romm assigned to her. Slowly she slumped agaist the door and slid down to the warm blue carpet. Carefully she fingered her earings and took them off. "Is it really true? Ne, Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Dashi sat, deep in thought.  
  
A sudden knock on the door shocked the girl so much that the jewelry seemed to jump out of her hands and into the thick carpet.Franticly she scooted away from the door and searched for her earings. "C..Come in!"  
  
The door swung open and Bulma stepped in. She looked down at Dashi and smiled. "You don't have to bow to me."  
  
"No ma'am, That's not it."Dashi looked up with fearful eyes. "I'm afraid I've dropped my earings. They were a gift from my parents and I just can't lose them."  
  
"It's okay," Bulma crouched down on the floor. "I'll help you find them." The women serched for several minutes, lightly grazing the floor with their fingers.  
  
"Aha! I've found them." Bulma cried in triumph. Bringing the earings closer to observe, she noticed a small symbol on both earing.  
  
"May I have them back, please?"  
  
"Huh?" The adult looked up at Dashi's outstretched hand. "No."  
  
"What?" Dashi seemed confused and a larged sweatdrop slowly made it's way down the back of her head.  
  
Bulma thrusted the jewelery to it's owner and smiled. "I'm just kidding Da-chan!^,^" Happily Dashi pinned the earings back onto her lobes. "Anyways." THe blue haired woman rose and opened the door. "Trunks is ready for his tutoring lesson so come to his room any time. It's two doors down on this wall." Bulma winked and closed the door behind her.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"MOM! She's coming in here? I thought we would study in the living room or something." Trunks felt his face get hot. He knew he was blushing, but he prayed that Bulma couldn't tell.  
"Well Gooo-men!" Bulma crossed her arms and blew and a clump or blur hair in frustration. "I just thought--"A knock on the cold door cut her off.  
***************************************************  
"...Okay, I'm here." Dashi gripped the notepad and textbooks tightly to her chest. "I said I'd help him, so I'll help him." She formed a loose fist and rapped twice on the door. Almost imediatly, the door swung open.  
  
"Ah, Dashi." Bulma smiled as she stepped aside. "Trunks's room isn't messy or anything, so step right in." The mother figure chuckeled and sped down the hallway like a small child. Dashi began to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her hostess.  
  
The teenage girl stepped into Trunks's room and looked around. The large offwhite walls were covered with a dozen pictures. "I love pictures," Dashi barely said above a whisper. "They're like perfectly preserved memories." Her socked feet moved swiftly across the floor. To Dashi's surprise, the floor was a dark cold wood. Good thing for the large center rug.  
  
The pictures, photos really, were of Bulma, Ms. Breifs, Tra (or a younger Trunks, Dashi really couln't tell) and an old man. "Is that your father?" Dashi pointed to a photo of Prof. Breifs working in the lab with Kitty on his shoulder.  
"Actuly no, that's my grandfather." Trunks pulled a second chair up to the large desk.  
"Oh." The girl repiled. Dashi searched the photots harder. She soon found a few pictures of Trunks , mainly of him working out. Dashi's cheeks burned a slight scarlet, much to her dismay. Frustrated, the girl gave up and sat down next to her peer.  
  
"Why aren't there any photos of your dad?" She had a tone in her voice that indicated she really wanted to know.  
  
Trunks pulled out some paper from a drawer and tried not to meet Dashi's eyes. "He's camera shy." That was kind of true. The only film proof of Vegeta's existance was in Bulma's room. It was a group shot of the "Z fighters", Bulma, Chichi, Master Roshi, Ulong, and Puar. If You looked close enough, you could see Vegeta in the very back.  
  
Dashi nodded. Some people were camera shy. it was then that a small silver picture frame caught her eye. Dashi lifted it of the desk and held it carefully in her hands. The photo looked like a fimilure figure, but something was off...  
  
The teenage boy glanced over at Dashi and snatched the picture from her hands. Dashi turned to Trunks and looked him squarely in the eyes. "That was your mother. She looks older and he rhair is longer. How?"  
  
Trunks looked at the photo. It was indeed hih mother. Marai Bulma was holding a wrench and winking as she sat amongst her various machine parts. Trunks knew what she was working on at the time the picture was taken: the time machine. Trunks lowered his lavendar head, dissapointed that he couldn't pull a buyable excuse from his bag of tricks. Dashi shifted in her seat and sighed. Raising her peers head to her owns level, she smiled.   
  
"I'm probly a little dissorented from all that's happened today. My silly mind must be playing tricks on me. Now than," The girl opened up a text book. "I belive I have some tutoring to do." The rest of the night went on without trouble.  
  
**************8End Chapter 3***************  
  
Posion Angel: Welcome, welcome! Today we have none other than ........KITTY!  
Kitty: Meow meow.  
PA: Meow me meow meow meow  
KItty: Meow meow  
PA: Meow meow me meow meow  
Kitty:Meow me me meow  
PA: Me Meooooow  
Kitty: 'eow  
PA: 'eow  
(Kitty leaves)  
(Crickets chirp)  
Posion Angel: Well what did you expect?! It's a cat! , 


	4. Wish and Wishing

Lavendar and Pink  
-------------------------------------------------  
Disclamer: I own DBZ, or my name's not Akira...wait. My name ISN'T Akira, so I DON'T own DBZ. Darn it.  
  
A/N: I desided to update anyways. it's been a while since my last reveiw and it looked like I wouldn't get any more unless I updateed. Oh, and Winni, don't worry. I'm working on your fanart now. ^,^ v, *peace  
  
Chapter 4: Wish and Wishing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several figures assembled under the dark moonless sky. Befor them lay the seven dragon balls blinking in an eriee unison, behind the group was a child.  
  
In a colom of pure energy, Shen-Long appeared for his summon."Who hath summond me?" Spoke his bomming voice.  
  
"I have m'lord." Chozo, apurple-haired woman stepped forward.  
  
"What is thy wish?"  
  
"I have but one wish m'lord, grant Jimi with a strength greater than that of any man." Chozo pointed to the girl on the alter.  
  
Shen-Long's molten eyes sparked. "This can not be done in her current forn. The body must be developed to handle the power."  
  
Chozo looked at her 'sister' and smiled. "Make it so."  
  
"Very well." The dragon's eyes flashed once more, causeing Jimi's body to be enveloped in a golden light. The all female group turned their atention to the girl and gave no mind to the great drangon as he bid his goodbyes, sending the balls flying in every direction.  
  
"Yes, it is done." Chozo laughed, giving the indecation to her followers that she was pleased. Members of the Sensoo Amazon Cult slowly began to laugh. Their plan had finally been set into motion.  
  
*****************************************  
Bedeep!bedeep! bedeep! Trunks slowly opened his eyelids, heavy with sleep. Lazily, he whacked the alarm clock tring to turn it off. Unfortunetly, he smashed it into tiny peices. *Dang, there goes another one. Now, if the alarm went off than it's about 7:10 A.M.*  
  
He turned away from the window and the bright sun to let his eyes ajust to the room. In a few moments he saw Dashi's angel-like face sleeping a few inches from his own. *We must have fallen asleep while we were studying...* The boy noticed something on her face. He leaned closer and relised it was a tear.  
  
Dashi stirred and started to mummble. "...Papa....I don wanna.....Mama.....help me....don let 'em...." Dashi suddenly lunged forward into Trunks arms, hugging him tightly. "...I don't want to go...!"  
  
Trunks blushed. He pondered to himself weither or not he should leave Dashi in his arms, it DID feel very nice to have her so close. But the thought of his mother suddenly popping in and seeing him like that made him EXTREMLY uncomfertable. So Trunks desided against it. "Dashi, Dashi wake up. We need to get ready for school."  
  
"But I feel so warm......AH!" the girl let go of Trunks and trined to sitt up, but hit her head on Trunks chin. "Gya!" Dashi rubbed her head. "Gomen Trunks. I didn't mean to do that...di..did I say anything in my sleep?" Her yellow eyes trembled slightly.  
  
Trunks smiled meekly. "Yeah..." Dashi lowered her head. *Know HE knows...*she thought. The boy could see that his peer was troubled, so he belived it would be best to lie again. "You must really like teddy bears. You were crying 'i want my teddy bear, it's so soft' and other stuff like that." He chuckled. " I guess you thought _I_ was a stuffed animal."  
  
Dashi looked up questionably. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, now come on. Breakfast will be ready soon." The two students gathered up their things and parted to get dressed. In Dashi's room down the hall, the girl opened up her bag and pulled out two green uniforms. She sighed at one and put on the other.   
  
"Isn't it funny," she said to her reflection in the desktop mirror. "the most degrading place and the most humiluating place have the same colors for their uniforms."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Ah! Dashi-chan! Come sit over here." Bulma smiled a little _too_ cheerfuly. DAshi noticed her peer already eating, so she sat.  
  
"This looks very good Bulma-san." Dashi sat comentiong the breakfast laying before the group.  
  
"It sure does, wish I could take credit for it."  
  
"You didn't make it? Did your si..mother make it than?"  
  
"Nope." Now Dashi was thouroly confused. Bulma giggles softly.   
  
"The robots made it. Granted, I do make breakfast some times, but not today." Dashi nodded. The group than continued the meal. "Most important meal of the day ya know." Bulma grinned evily. "So Dashi, I noticed you didn't go back into your room last night. What exactly did you do?" The blue -haired mother raised an eyebrow. "Nothing BAD I hope." Trunks spat out his food while Dashi nearly chocked on hers.  
  
Trunks blushed frusiously. "MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Bulma gave her best innocent look.  
  
"Why, I was just asking for the well-being of my oldest son."  
  
Trunks and Dashi looked at eachother with the same 'she's hopeless' look. Trunks blushed (boy, he better stop that or he'll pass out! It happen on Card Captor Sakura once!) at Dashi. Her long hair had been swept into a loose bun, letting the sunlight pouring from the window shine on her face.  
  
"Let's get out of here before she tries to talk again." Dashi whispered from across the table. Trunks nodded and the two teens exited the room. "Oph. Oh I'm sorry Tra, are you okay?" The pink haired girl pulled Chibi Trunks back to his feet. The poor sleepy kid had been knocked over during the DVHS students excape.  
  
" 'sokay." He mumbled. "You look pretty today Dashi-san."  
  
"What? Oh, thanl you Tra. Ohayo." Dashi ruffled Chibi Trunks hair and walked past. Trunks stared at 'Tra' in disbelife.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Trunks felt very acward at that moment.  
  
"I AM you, remeber?" Tra half smiled.   
"Besides, It's fun to torture you, 'big brother'." The teenager sighed and hurried to catch up with Dashi.   
  
"Man, 'I' am such a jerk!"   
  
*******************later***************************8  
"Shh. She's coming." "Alright. On the count of three."  
  
"Listen, Trunks." Dashi turned to her classmate and continued to walk backwards. "If I'm inconvencing you in any way..."  
  
Trunks smiled breifly (no, not meaning smiling like the breifs family). "Uh...no way! I'm perfectly fine with you living at Capsule Corp."  
  
"You're certian?" Dashi still wasn't convinced. "Because it seems to me that it would be a li---"  
  
"THREE!" A small group of boys burst from over a wall and pined Dashi to the hard pavement. A few of them started to punch her. Trunks was less starteld by the gang than he was by the expression on Dashi's face; there was none. She just gazed at the cloudy sky.  
  
*I'll give them to the count of ten.* She thought. But before Dashi could start counting, all five boys were yanked off of the girl. Trunks held the group by their colars with one hand and glared intently at them.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Each attacker coward at Trunks strength and overall scariness (he IS Vegeta's son after all).   
  
"N..nothing Breifs-san. we're sorry." Trunks suddenly reconised one of the kids from his Science class.  
  
"Tell me what you plan to do today."  
"We don't know what--" The half-sai-jin growled slightly and tightend his grip. "Alright! Alright! At lunch, a bunch of gym equipment will be thrown at the demon at different times--"  
  
"What did you call her?!" Suddenly, a cold hand gently touched the teens arm. It was Dashi.  
"Please Trunks. It's best if you let them go." Trunks did as he was told and watched as the cowards ran off.  
  
"Thank you Trunks. But I wish you hadn't done that. I'm afraid you've caused alot of trouble," Dashi's eyes held a knowing saddness, "for   
yourself."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posion Angel: Well how was that? Good, bad? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!   
*clears throght* Anyways, today we have *drumroll* BULMA!  
Bulma: It's nice to be here.  
PA: Now Bulma, I've noticed that in this chapter you were extremly, um, gee, what's that word?  
Bulma: Evil?  
PA: Yes! that's the one! Is it much fun to torture Trunks-kun?  
Bulma: Oh yes! Go ahead and try it some time.   
PA: I'll keep that in mind for when I interveiw him. heh heheh heh  
Bulma: Well I--  
Vegeta: What the H*ll is wrong with you!  
PA+Bulma: Ne?  
Vegeta: You said I was going to be a bigger part of the d*mn story and I haven't been in the last three chapters!!!   
Bulma: Watch your language! Besides Veggie-chan, this is MY interveiw.  
PA: VEGGIE-CHAN!? Can I use that Bulma?  
Bulma: Sure! ^,^ v, *peace  
Vegeta: What!?!!??!?!  
PA: Ha haha! Calm down 'Veggie-chan', you're a REALLY big part of this story. The plot just isn't ready fro you to meet Dashi yet.   
Vegeta: *Cringes* I'll kill you if you say that again.  
PA: Really? Ya know, I can do worse to you. *pulls out a pad of paper and a pen* Bulma, how does a tutu and big pink ribbon sound to you?  
Bulma: Better give him a cute girly voice too!  
PA: Brilliant!  
Bulma: I know.  
Vegeta: *gulp* Please don't, I'll stay quite.   
PA: can I call you 'Veggie-chan'?  
Vegeta: NO WAY!  
PA: *write* 'one day Vegeta, prince of all sai-jins , which is like, what, FOUR people, was walking down the road and saw the most kawaii tutu in a store window. "OOOOoohh!" he squelled in delight, "I MUST have that!" '  
Vegeta: STOP IT! *sigh* you can call me 'Veggie-chan...  
PA+Bulma: YIPPE!  
PA: Please read the next chapter everyone! Veggie-chan will give you a cookie that he will bake himself.  
Vegeta: I neve said that!  
PA: ' "Do you have any matching jewerly for this outfit? I'm going to dance around in the street and want to look my best!" The sales woman smiled and pulled out a big box filled with the most beutiful gems the prince had ever seen! '  
Vegeta: *sigh* D'ya want chocolate chip or oatmeal? 


	5. Random Blasts

1 Lavendar and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I doth not own DBZ nor take credit for it. Tis a sad sad world where one tries to steal the ideas others…  
  
Chapter 5: Random Blasts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure in a black cloack hovered over a vilage. No one noticed the dark shape against the already cloudy sky. "'Attack different villages and towns,' that's what she told me to do. 'It will draw out the stronger fighters, wipe tham out quickly.'" A fairly muscular arm extracted its self from the cloack and built up a ball of purple energy. The figure semt the ball flying into the unexpecting village below.  
  
Confused people ran in every direction for several minutes. The figure became impatient, but smiled as three men rose up to it's altitude. "Good, so you can fly." It spoke coldly. "Do you know how to use thoose," It's hand motioned to the wepeons each man carried. They nodded. "Them use them."  
  
The first man swung a crue sword at the attacker, but was starteled to find only the black cloth. "Where'd he go?"  
  
A figure dawning a black altered chinese-ish looking outfit swooped down from the storm clouds and WHAM! The man with the sword fell to the ground, impalled on his own weopon.  
  
"Why you son of a *****!" (AN: hey! No swearing! For now on, all swear words will be replaced with 'smurf'.) He tossed aside his weopon and popped his knuckels. The second fighter flew charging in a mad rage with punches flying. As the figure in black easily doged the hits, the final warrior from the village snuck behind and threw at the attacker. He froze in fear when he saw what he did. The sickle fell to the ground, than his friends body, than his friends head. The dark haired male stood in mid-air with his head lowerd. Soon he too fell dead.  
  
Slowly the attacker landed, smiling. "Is that you best?" The men of the village stepped forward. "Pathetic." In a blink of an eye, they were joining their friends in the after life. A little girl began to whimper. "Do not cry my sister. I am doing this for you, and for all of my sisters." It was then that the figure could be seen clearly.  
  
Jagged blood red hair hair covered this monster's, this killer's, this WOMAN's head. The little girl looked up, confusion playing clearly across her face. "Fo' us?"  
  
"Yes," The woman replied evily. "And for all the women of this  
  
world. Only when our opresser is destroyed can we rise to our true potential."  
  
~~end chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posion Angel: AH! We finally get into the fighting! #sigh# too bad it's in a little village instead of a huge city…today we have DASHI TOKU!  
  
Dashi: #bow# Thank you for having me.  
  
P.A.: No problem, so why do you act so sad sometimes?  
  
Dashi: I don't have to tell that. It's private.  
  
P.A.: I'll figure it out sooner or later….please!  
  
Dashi: mmmhm  
  
P.A.: Argh! Stupid pink headed girl!  
  
Dashi: Yeah, why was I cursed to be born with pink hair…  
  
P.A.: Huh?  
  
Dashi: You're the author, you should know.  
  
P.A.: ……please review beloved reviewers! Chapter 6 is on it's way. I just need to update 'Sakura and the Cards of Elessar' (cardcaptor sakura) and 'Pretty Soilder Sailormoon: Crystal Tokyo' (sailormoon) befor I can get chapter six up…….. 


	6. Why now?

Lavendar and Pink  
-------------------------------------------------  
disclaimer: Puar-chan is going to do this disclaimer today, i feel tired.  
Puar: Alright! Dragoball Z is the property of Akira . P.A.-sama dosen't own DBZ 'cause she's not Akira-sama!  
#yawn# thanks Puar...  
  
Chapter 6: Why Now?  
****************************************************  
"Don't forget to read the first threee chapters tonight." A deep brown haired woman shreiked above the bell. She pushed her blue framed glasses higher on her nose with her index finger. "You are dissmissed." A wave of students ran out of Ms.Mori's room. After all, it was the last class of the day on the last school day of the week.  
Dashi twirled the dial of her locker and popped it open. "Algerbra II, chemistry, english, world history..." The green fabric stretched as the girl reached for the last book, "Great Expetations", part of the classes 'cultures of the world' study. Her fingers streched as far as they could while Dashi attempted to grasp the small book on her top shelf. It was times like these that she had a half locker instead. Dashi looked up and down the hallway. No one in sight. 'If no one's here I guess it's okay if I...'  
"Do you need any help?" Pink hair swished slightly from the girls head as she spun around.   
"Ah, it's you Trunks." Dashi inwardly sighed with relief. "Say, you're taller than me right?"  
"Yeah. I have a good 5 inches over you."  
"Great! Could you grab my book? Pretty please?" Dashi smiled sweetly at her peer. She really didn't need to say please, all that did was make the poor boy blush. But she didn't know any better. Dashi tilted her head slightly.  
In case you haven't noticed, Trunks likes dashi ALOT so how could he say no? (uhh, i don't know) He pulled out the book and waited for dashi to close her locker.  
*************************************************************  
'What happened today? Why did nothing happen?' Dashi thought in frustration. No one called her names or pushed her. Heck, even the promised attack at lunch never happened. And then there was Trunks, nothing happened to him either. The girl pondered why in her head as she and her peer walked "home". 'Why now? whay are they acting nice now? Why haven't they done anything to Trunks?'  
The 'Don't Walk' sign lite up and the boy stopped on the sidewalk. He suddenly wondered if _he_ had rembered to get his reading book. Trunks bent down and searched his bag for the peice of literature. Dashi, who was a bit behind Trunks, was so ingrossed in her thoghts that she didn't see the sign and kept right on walking. her eyes watched only the road benith her feet. Sudden blasts of a horn break the girls train of thought and caught her off gaurd. Dashi stood frozen in horror as the semi sped at her. The girl tried to scream but no sound came out, she knew she could never make it out of the way in time.  
Dashi felt odd, like something picked her up. The trunk squeled to a hault and the driver jumped out. the balding man looked franticly around and under the vehicale. He sighed in relief when his tired eyes caught sight of the girl on the sidewalk. "Wh..WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!!" He haul himself back into the semi and drove off.  
Trunks released Dashi from his arms and set her on the ground. "Are you alright? What the heck were you thinking?" Dashi pulled down her now messy hair and ran her fingers through it. The other teen couldn't help but blush.  
"I..I was wondering why no one did anything today. Not even verbal threght." She played with a long strand of hair as she stood, deep in thought. Trunks wondered too. Was it because they were scared of him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter 6  
Posion Angel: #yawn# Gomen for the short chappie. It seems all of my chapters aren't as long as they used to be.  
Mystery voice: Can I come in know?  
P.A.: Sure.  
Kiui: That's good. I think I saw the demon out there.  
P.A.: Kiui-san, #yawn# what the heck is you're prob with Dashi-chan?  
Kiui:#sweatdrop# You expect me to answer that? You keep on yawning, you'll probily interupt my answer anyways.  
P.A.:#yawn# p'ease? #rubbs eye#  
Kiui: Kami, why don't you just go to bed?  
P.A.: But Kami fused back with Piccalo, memember?  
Kiui: What time is it anyways?  
P.A.: #looks at clock# 12:28AM....HAPPY SUNDAY EVERYONE!  
Kiui: now I KNOW you're sleepy...Sunday isn't a holiday...  
P.A.: really?#yawn# #rubbs eye# #yawns again#  
Kiui: just gi to bed  
P.A.: nah till ya ansure mie queshion.  
kiui:....#sweatdrop# fine...when she first came to DVHS, she did alot of wierd stuff. She did something to ME too!  
P.A.:oh.....#sways ond falls over#   
Kiui:............................  
Chibi Trunks: Chapter 7: Quiting, is coming soon. It's got a fight in it so please read!   
P.A.: ah...my keychain is talking. what a pretty unicorn......ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Kiui+ 'Tra': #sweatdrop# Oh brother... 


	7. Quiting

Lavendar and Pink  
  
disclaimer: (clears throught) (sings to tune of your choice) I don't own dbz, it does not belong to meEe, Some guy named Akira made it, that was the rule and now I laid it. (bows)  
  
Chapter 7: Quiting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dashi frowned as she gazed at the building. "Man I hate this place." She muttered under her breath. "I'm glad you're here Trunks, I might not be able to quit if you weren't with me." Dashi smiled sweetly and walked through the bar door.  
  
The teens let their eyes ajust to the slightly dim room. Dashi opened her bag and pulled out a short ruffily dress. She took a deep breath and grabbed Trunks hand before marching over to the counter. A middle-aged man sat on a stool, pouring himself over some accounting books. He glanced up and frowned slightly. "Dashi-san, why didn't you show up for work yesterday?"  
  
The girl squeezed Trunks' hand. "I…I …I …"  
  
"She wants to quit, 'sir'." The lavendar headed teen cut in. Dashi nodded and thrusted her uniform at the man.  
  
"But DAshi, the customers will miss you." He said with a sly grin. It dropped from the glares of utter hatred that his former employee and the guy she was with gave him. He gulped and turned back to his books. "Fine, go then."  
  
The girl smiled and gave Trunks a hug. "I can finally leave this degrading job!" She turned to leave and smacked against a regular at the bar. "Oh, I'm sorry sir."  
  
More men started to gather around. Trunks had a feeling that those idiots were going to try something. He pulled his peer closer to him to protect her.  
  
"Trunks,"Dashi whispered,"I can handle this."  
  
"Awh. You can't quit sweetie," claimed one man.  
  
"Yeah," another said smiling. "You know you want to serve me." Dashi turned her head away from the adult to prevent the foul stench of alcohol from entering her nose.  
  
'My goss!' She thought in discust, 'It's 4 o'clock p.m. and he's already drunk!' The man grabbed Dashi's wrist and twisted it. 'Wait a minute, I don't have to be nice to these losers anymore.' Trunks was about to step in, but the girl twisted her wrist back and kick the man in his shin.  
  
"Arg! You little smurf!(heh heh)" He tried to stand on his leg, but fell over. He held his now bleeding right shin in pain.  
  
Dashi curled her hands into fists and eyed the room. 'Only five? That's no problem.' Smiling, the girl dropped to the floor and knocked two of the men down with a low kick. A piece of glass on the floor dug itself into her leg, but it went unnoticed. A slightly obese man grabbed Dashi from behind and smirked.  
  
"I got you now cutie." He slipped on hand up and outlined Dashi's face. The girl's blood began to boil as the man lowered his hand to try and touch something else. Dashi broke the hold and grabbed the man's wrist, flipping him over and onto a table.  
  
"You'll get it now!" Another drunk came charging at the pink headed female. She just sighed and jumped onto an empty table, letting the man trip over his friends.  
  
"Idiots..." Dashi mumbled under her breath. The last customer ran for Dashi, but he had a weopon. The smelly man gripped a switch blade in his hands. Dashi smirked and lept off the table. The man slashed and the girl kicked.  
  
"Let's go Trunks." Without a second thought, the boy complied. Once outside, Dashi smiled and streched. "That was great. She what holding in anger can do to you? I'm so happy that I finaly got those jerks back."  
  
"I didn't want to beleive it, but it's true!" Dashi and Trunks spun around to see three girls in matching waitress uniforms.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dashi looked confused, acting as if nothing just happened.  
  
"You just beat up five full grown men and ya don't seem fazed at all!" One girl screamed.  
  
The third girl looked sick. "Even though you have two huge gashes in your leg..."  
  
The pair looked down and gawk at the wounds. Dashi reached down and touched some of the blood. "...he actuly hit me..."  
  
The first girl backed away. "Kiui is right, you are a monster!" The girls ran back to the 'safety' of the bar before Trunks got a chance to question them. Dashi just stood on the sidewalk as the crimsom fluid flowed down her leg.  
  
*Now the whole student body thinks I'm a...a...freak.* Her yellow eyes started to tear; she cried. When Dashi's vison started to blur, she dismissed it, beleiving it was because of the salty water. Her body swayed and she fell backwards onto the cold concrete. she saw the gray sky, than a worried Trunks, and then...nothing.  
  
~~~end chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posion Angel: Gomen nasai minna-san! I can just get so distracted sometimes. Now that school is out, there's no reason for me to not update my stories.  
  
(three scared girls walk into the room)  
  
PA: Ah, they're here! Everyone, today we will have the former co-workers of Dashi-chan.  
  
G1: I'm Huiko  
  
G2: My name is Ra...Raki  
  
G3: 'Sup? I'm Sasa.  
  
PA: So, before today, what was your impression of Dashi?  
  
Huiko: Well, she seemed very nice. Always did her job without complaint.  
  
Raki: Yeah. Smiled no matter what people said. Only just recently did she start to care.  
  
PA: Really?  
  
Sasa: Totaly! Before, some chick was all like 'You're such a smurfin' freak.' And Dashi was all like smilin' and junk.  
  
Huiko: But when that Breifs guy showed up, she started to take the stuff a little more seriously.  
  
Raki: That's because.....(sigh)...  
  
PA: Go ahead girly.  
  
Raki: Well, When Trunks-san showed up Kiui-sama increased the torturing of Dashi...  
  
Huiko: THAT'S RIGHT! Before, Kiui just didn't like her. Now it's like she wants to kill the monster, so to speak.  
  
Sasa: Duh! That's 'cause Kiui likes Trunks. But that guy has the hots for Dashi.  
  
Raki: Really?  
  
Sasa: It is like so obvious.  
  
PA: To everyone 'cept Dashi!  
  
Huiko: This is getting to be a long interview.  
  
PA: right. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I only have 13 reviews for 6 chapters. And one of those is from my silly friend who just wanted to talk to me...so that's just 2 reviews a chapter. Remember, every 5th reviewer gets a fanart.... 


	8. News Update

Posion Angel: Forgive me and my lack of updating! I am a terrible person to do this to all of you. My last update was 5-28-02 for crying out loud!!! Okay, here's the scoop. I'll be gone for a week so I'm going through my stories and updating as much as I can before I leave. Discalimer: DB, DBZ, and DBGT do not belong to me and never will. Ouch, that hurt to say.  
  
Lavendar and Pink Chapter 8: News Update ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Trunks stretched out on the sofa with a tired smile on his face. Bulma had been out shopping for a few hours and Vegeta (hey, he's mentioned again!) was 'watching' Trunks. So needless to say, he ate junk food and watched TV all day. Just as the boy was getting ready grab another sugar- loaded snack, his blue haired mother burst into the room tossing her bags aside. Bulma dove for the remote control before flipping threw channels like a mad woman. "Where the smurf is the smurfin' news?!" She cuesed in frustration. Trunks's jaw dropped in surprise. Bulma NEVER swore in frount of him before. "Found it." The exsasperated woman plopped onto the cushion beside her son. the screen played out the ZTV news with it's anchor woman, Keiko Jetsu.' [- continuing with the lastest breaking news of this horrible 'Amazon' story.]' Keiko paused and swept back loose strands of lime hair. '[We now turn to Michie Yukoi in the field. Michie?]' Another reporter light up the screen.' [Thank you Jetsu-san. I'm here on location of a town that, as you can see, has been through something very bad.]' A scared looking girl wondered into camera veiw and was soon pulled over. Michie held a microphone in her face and started asking questions. '[What's your name sweetie?]' '[Ku...Kurai.]' '[Did you see what happened here?]' The girl gulped and nodded. '[Some lady said she was 'releaving our opression' and started to fight our men.]' '[And then what happened Kurai?]' '[Well, she .....killed them....everyone of them.]' The reporter pulled back slightly starteled at how calm the child responded . '[It seems to be the same as the others towns. Back to you, Jetsu-san.]' Keiko started to speak, but was interupted by papers flying on her desk. '[This just in. The self dubbed 'amazon' is moving off the southern continent and heading for West City. Remeber that no females were injured at all during any attacks on the---]' Bulma sunk lower into the cushions and sighed. "This is terrible." Chibi Trunks started to make a very Vegeta-y comment, but a running figure in the hallway caught his eye. "Mama, I think Dashi is hurt." The bluehaired woman walked into the hall and stared at a small trail of red leading to the lab, which also served as a medical room. Bulma gasped slightly and dashed over to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Posion Angel: Sorry for the short chappie. I'll update on the 30th, I PROMISE! Gohan: Sure you will. PA: GOHAN!!??!! What are you doing here?! Gohan: What, why wouldn't I be here? PA: You haven't been intoduced in the story yet. Gohan: They know who I am. PA: Yeah but....oh, never mind. Gohan: Ha! I win! PA: ::grumble grumble:: 


	9. Veggiechanum, Vegeta Picks Up quick

Author's Note: Time to thank ALL my reviewers.  
  
-Summer Black: You were my first reveiwer...THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
-*reads* (is that you name or a sound?): I'm glad you wondered why they're mean to 'that girl'  
  
-Juliemoonstar: You reveiwed two different chappies! ::huggles::  
  
-wini :sorry I don't have you pic yet, my scanner is evil.  
  
-Meisako: thanks for reveiwing sis.  
  
-Meli: I'm glad someone thought one of my interveiws were funny.  
  
-Paix 8391: More of the story is up since chap 3, so please read and reveiw.  
  
-Sarissa: I'm glad you like it  
  
-Moon goddess: I reveiw yours, you reveiw mine. I like this cycle.  
  
-Kawaii_Chibi_Baburu: Laura...::sweatdrop:: my friend...  
  
-Otepoti: Yes! thank you, my story is cool?  
  
-Rose: Of don't worry Rose, I have everything all planned out. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
-Silent_Mistress: Thank you so much, and I'll write more real soon. Next time, try to send the reveiw only once.  
  
-Princess Dragonfly: There's no flashback...did I confuse you? I'm sorry.  
  
-Lil'wolfluvr: Oh it'll be long. the way I have things planned, I need to write a sequel or you'll all hate me.  
  
If any of this confuses you guys....go read the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: If I don't own DBZ, MAY LIGHTNING-- ::crakle crakle:: ...um, soft bunny plushies strike me down... ::thump thump thump thumpTHUMP THUMP THUMP:: *crawls out of mountian of plushies* Okay...so I don't own it.  
  
Lavendar and Pink  
  
Chapter 9: Veggie-chan picks up quick  
  
Vegeta: HEH! I resent that title.  
  
Posion Angel: Fine  
  
Chapter 9: Veggie-chan is stupid  
  
Vegeta: You're asking for it missy, that's NOT what I ment.  
  
P.A.: *snicker* Oh? Fine.  
  
Chapter 9: VEGETA Picks Up Quick ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta growled and opened the gravity room's door. 'Smurf that stupid noise. I can't consitrat with my training!' The saiyjin marched to the lab and burst the door open. He prepared to scold Bulma, thinking she was doing another stupid experiment, but never got the words out.  
  
"Apply pressure here,Trunks. I need to grab a bag of type 'O' blood." "D'ya really think she'll be okay? She seems a little pale." The teenager did as he was told and looked worridly at Dashi. He felt really bad. "I should have helped her Mom."  
  
"Trunks, you did the right thing." Bulma said as she hooked up the blood to Dashi's IV. "Although the cut is pretty deep, I'm sure she'll be fine." At this point the blue haired female finaly noticed the prince. "What do you wan tVegeta? I'm alittle busy now."  
  
"What's going on here? And who's that?" The mand jestered a finger at Dashi's body on the table. He'd never seen her before...but something about her was very fimilure  
  
Bulma shook the hair from her eyes and started to pull glass from the wound. "Maybe if you spent more time outside of that smurf room you'd know this is 'Dashi'-chan. As for what happened,ask Trunks. He was with her."  
  
Vegeta turned to the lavendar haired teen who was no longer needed at the table. "Well?"  
  
Trunks smeared his hands on the already stained school uniform. "She was quiting her job at a bar and some of the guys didn't want her to go and tried to beat her up. She was fairing pretty good, but there was glass and one guy had a blade...we didn't notice untill...than she passed out and--"  
  
The saiyjin prince starred at his son. The boy seemed extremly frightened for the girl's well being and vegeta couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him. "You like her." There wasn't even a hint of it being a question in his voice. It was a statment and it shocked both Bulma and Trunks.  
  
Trunks blushed furiously, giving his father just what he needed. "I...I...I really don't know what you're talking about!" He left the room only to pop his head back in. "Try your hardest to make her better, okay Mom?"  
  
The blue haired woman nodded and poured antiseptic onto Dashi's wounds. Once Trunks was gone, Vegeta laughed and walked closer to the table (nice of him to wait untill Trunks left, huh?). "This isn't funny Veggie- chan."  
  
Vegeta winced slightly at the pet name. "Sure it is. That crazy marai gaki has the hots for this weakling that fainted from a bar brawl!"  
  
Bulma held down the gauze as she tried to wrap the bandage and dashi's thigh. "I think you've got it wrong."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, sure Trunks likes Dashi-chan, but she's not a weakling. I think she's much stronger than your giving her credit for."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes before spotting something intresting. A symbol, a very fimilare symbol, ingraved on a white peice of jewelery. He plucked the earing from Dashi's lobe and studied it closer.  
  
"VEGGIE-CHAN!!!"  
  
Vegeta rubbed his ear in pain and glared at Bulma. "What?"  
  
"Put it down. That's dashi's and she said it belonged to her mom. I don't want you breaking it."  
  
Vegeta smirked (hubawha? HIM? SMIRK?! noway!) and tossed the earing to his mate. "I CAN control my strength you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Posion Angel: SORRY SORRY SORRY! Okay, so it;s not the 30th...I've been so busy-  
  
Vegeta: She means lazy.  
  
PA: O,o Vegeta! It's not your turn!  
  
Vegeta: Whatever. Who's turn is it than?  
  
PA: uuuuuuuuuuuuh.....  
  
Vegeta: See, you don't have anyone.  
  
PA: ::grrrrrrrr:: a-ny-wa-ys Otakon was fun. I LARPed....practicly the whole time. 'What's LARP?' you ask? Why it's ONLY the best thing about Otakon. Live Action Role Play. I was Videl Satan!  
  
Vegeta: ::snicker::  
  
PA: Oh! Someone LARPed you, veggie-chan.  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
PA: Yeah, you came in SECOND in the fighting tournament.  
  
Vegeta: WhAt!?!? Who dares beat me? Was it Kakoratto?  
  
PA: No....Goku barely LARPed...It was Vash from Trigun.  
  
Vegeta: Grrr.  
  
PA: heh heh...well I'll get the next chapter up soon.... 


	10. Blushes Galore

Lavendar and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Chapter 10: Blushes Galore!  
  
"Uh-huh. So you'll call all the guys for me? Thanks a bunch Chi-chi, you'r ethe best." Bulma hung up the phone and back into the lab. Dashi was sitting up on the table and tring to pull the IV from her arm. The aqua-haired woman smiled at her guest. "Oh good, you're up." She extracted the needle and started to put the IV rack (if it has a real name, please tell me). Bulma took off the empty blood bag and looked around nerviously. 'Ohcrudohcrudohcrud! I put saiyan blood in Dashi-chan... I sure hope this doesn't effect her too badly.' She quickly threw away the bag and turned back around.  
The pink haired teen jumped off the table and stumbled forward. "How did I get here?"  
Bulma giggled. "Trunks carried you here. You better go find him, he was really worried." Dashi blushed and nodded.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Marai Trunks sat in a tree against the back wall and studied a leaf. 'I hope she's okay...'   
"Who's okay?"  
Trunks jumpped and looked down to see Dashi smiling up through the branches. "...did I say that out loud...?" He whispered, afraid to think. Dashi pulled herself upwards and sat next to her peer. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Oh yeah, much better." Dashi smiled with her cheeks a faint pink. "Hey Trunks? Thanks for caring, sometimes it feels like you're the only one who does." Both of them stared down at the leaves in silence. Dashi swung her newly socked feet slightly and glanced at Trunks. He had changed from his uniform already and now dawned a green t-shirt and slighty baggy khakis. Dashi turned her head to talk to talk to Trunks. He did the same.  
Their lips met by accident for the breifest of kisses. It took a few seconds for what was happening to register and when it did... "AHH!" Both teens scooted away and blushed furiously.   
'No way, that did NOT just happen.' Dashi covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the bright red that was illuminating her face.   
Trunks sat confused on the branch. He just heard Dashi say that it didn't happen... wouldn't she think that instead of saying ot outloud?  
Dashi slapped he rhands on her knees and laughed weakly. "Well wasn't that funny? A heh heh..." They laughed uneasily and eventualy started to forget the insident.  
"Hey Trunks!" Chibi Trunks shouted from the base of the tree. "Mama says that Gohan's coming over soon."  
"Really? Cool." Trunks started to climb out of th tree and turned to Dashi. "Do you need help getting down?" She shook her head. "Well be sure to wash your clothes before the blood stains set."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter  
Posion Angel: ::ducks rotten food:: I HAVE AN EXCUSE! My computer that this was saved on got sick and I couldn't acsess my folder!  
Chibi Trunks: My, how convient for you.  
P.A.- You're a meanie-beanie head trunks!  
C.Trunks: ::sticks out tounge::  
P.A.: grrrrrrrrr............ 


	11. Meeting at Capsule Corp

Lavendar and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but Toku Dashi is mine. SO DON'T TAKE HER!  
  
Chapter 11: Meeting At Capsule Corp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs. Breifs, where is your laundry room?" Dashi smiled at one of her hosts with her uniform in hand.  
"Oh it's just..." Mrs. Breifs stopped midsentence. "Oh honey, you're a mess! Go take a bath and I'll clean this for you."  
The girl smiled and thanked the blonde before handing over the green clothing. She headed to the bathroom in her shorts and t-shirt. "A bath will feel really good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why hello Bulma. Don't you look beautiful today."  
Bulma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hello Roshi." Almost all the Z fighter were there. Gohan was sitting in the corner talking with Trunks and.... Trunks, Yamcha was drifting off to sleep, Piccalo stood off to the side and Krillen was just about the only one paying any attention. "Now that you're all here--"  
"Could I use your restroom?" Roshi cut in.  
Bulma sighed and waved him off. "Go ahead." Roshi walked off and Bulma continued to talk. "Anywho, now that you're here let's begin. I take it that you've all seen the news."  
"Actualy...no." Gohan half-smiled. "Mom broke the TV again while she was chasing Goten with the frying pan..."  
Krillen sweatdroped. "And you know how it is at Kame House. Roshi won't let anything on but the fitness channel."  
Bulma stood in disbelief as the others gave their excusses. "So NONE of you know whats going on?!"  
Mrs. Breifs walked in with a basket of laundry. "Hello everyone. It's so good to see you."  
"Mom, where's Dashi-chan? I wanted her to meet the gang."  
The blonde placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Hmm. Oh yes! She went to take a bath. Had to get that blood off ya know." She left, humming to herself.  
"A bath?"  
"Oh no..."  
"Does that meen that...?"  
A sudden high shreik rang through CC. "What was that?!" The group got up and ran towards the noise. Gohan, Yamacha and M.Trunks got to the door first and yanked it open.  
Master Roshi layed on on the tile with a shampoo bottle planted firmly on his forehead. Blood dripped from his nose, staining his shirt. The three pairs of eyes drifted upward to the figure sitting in the bath tub. Her long hair drapped over her shoulder and around her wet body, giving the water a pink color. The suds in her hair indicated that she was in the middel of cleansing herself, the girl's extended arm made you belive that she hurled the bottle at Roshi, and her heavy breathing most likely ment that she was mad.  
Trunks quickly blushed a deep red and turned towards the wall. '.....'  
"Who's that?" Gohan blinked in all his innocence as he looked at Trunks's reddened face. "Your girlfriend?"  
Trunks went redder and managed to stutter out a 'no'. The girl finaly noticed her company and screamed again while throwing a barage of soap, towels, and bottles at the two. By now the others arived/ The girl turned a deep shade of red and sunk lower in the water. "Dosen't ANYONE knock anymore?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several minuets later, the group was back in the living room. Dashi, who was fully clothed, glared at Roshi before turning her attention to the blue-haired woman. "An amazon?" Her face lite up slightly in excitement before Yamacha snickered.  
"It's just a girl, she's no problem. We'll just take her down when she shows up."  
Dashi's smile dropped and she became angry. "So you think that because she's a girl, she can't possible be as strong as you guys?" The Z fighters, minus the teenagers, nodded.  
"Oh that is soooo it!" Bulma stood up and grabbed Dashi by the arm and her purse. "COme on Dashi, let's get outta here." The girls hair stuck damply to her back as she stumbled along with the blu haired woman to the driveway. "stupid men... always thinkin' they're better..." Bulma slid behind the wheel of her favorite car and started the engine. "Hop in Dashi."  
The girl did as she was told and buckled up. She had a feeling this was going to be a bumpy ride. Bulma floored it and speed off down the road. "Ms. Bulma? Where are we going?"  
"Store."  
Dashi half-smiled and nodded slowly. "Uh, why?"  
"Dashi, sweetie, do you really need a reason to shop? 'sides, is that your only change of clothes?" Bulma jabbed her finger at Dashi's jean shorts and white t-shirt. "We'll just buy you some new stuff." They arrived at the store and entered shortly after. The teen gasped at her surrondings, everythign looked so beautiful.  
A sales clerk noticed the new shoppers and grinned. She bounced over to Bulma and took her hand. "Oh Ms. Breifs, how nice to see you again. And who is this cutie behind you?"  
"Sugar, meet Dashi. We came to get her a new wordrobe." Bulma followed the energetic employee to the changing rooms. "Okay Dashi, you wait in here and we'll bring you clothes to model!" Bulma and Sugar went off discusing weither Dashi was a summer or winter.  
The pink haired girl sat on the cushioned seat in the dressing room and sighed. "Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you know what I'm capable of?" The teen sighed again and fingered the precious earings.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chapter 11  
Posion Angel: I finally got past that darn writers block.  
Dashi: ::claps:: yea! Good job PA-sama.  
PA: someone appreciates me... ::pulls a hankey out of thin air and daps eyes::  
Dashi: So ho wmuch longer is it untill Jimi attacks again?  
PA: oh don't you worry, very soon. And a new character will be introduced.  
Dashi: Really? Who?  
PA: Ohohohoho! I will never tell!  
Dashi: yes you will. It will be in a future chapter...  
PA: ::sweatdrop:: erm, well.... uh.... PLEASE REVEIW LOYAL READERS!  
Dashi: goodness, she can switch moods so quickly... 


	12. Workout of a Different Kind

Lavendar and Pink  
  
disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Dragon. Ball. Z. Okay?  
  
Chapter 12: Workout of a Different Kind  
  
"Stupid men. Ona's can be strong too." Bulma increased the resistance of the bike and continued to take her frustration out of the exercise equiptment.  
A figure stood in the doorway and looked around. It wasn't a huge room, but still large by normal standards. Every peice of work-out equiptment avaliable from tredmills to bench-presses layed strewed about the room. The blueheaded woman finally looked up and smiled. "That looks cute on you, Dashi-chan."  
Dashi blushed and glanced at herself in the mirror. The outit she was given hugged tighly to her body. A yellow sleeveless top displaying a thin blue stripe exposed the edges of her sports bra, much to the girls dismay. Dashi's white tennis shoes were slihtly hidden from the lose fabric at the end of th enavy blue pants. Dashi plopped down on the mat and began to strech. "So, um, why are we doing this again?"  
Bulma finnaly got off the bike and wobbled a bit. "It's a greta way to releive stress in a non-violent way." Her blue eyes narrowed sa her voice grew colder, "And boy did those guys give me stress the other day."  
The teen stood up as she tied a scrunchy in her hair. "So they won't respect a female fighter?"  
"No way. Number 18 only gets their respect 'cause she's not human. Part machine ya know." Bulma sweatdropped at Dashi confused look. 'Oh yeah... she hasn't met 18...' "Err. So to answer your question, no."  
Dashi frowned and quickly sat herself at a weight machine. The weight was set and the girl pushed against the large panel. "Ah, dashi-chan. Don't lock your knees on the leg press. And go down slowly or you might hurt something." The girl nodded her head and followed the instructions. Bulma set off to do some more cardio, but something caught her eye. She was never really sure how much weight was on the machine... but Dashi was lifting it all with no problem. 'Nan do ka..?' She thought to herself as the girl lifted the weigths up and down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Several days passed untill Jimi finally arrived. She let the wind tossle her hair before gathering up energy. THe ki blast shot off into the large city, sending peices of rubble high into the air. THe amazon floated patiently for her challengers to arrive. She always liked having alittle fun before completeing the job. Marai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Yamacha, Krillen, and Gohan quickly met up with the black shrouded girl.  
"You may have caused trouble in other places, but we're gonna take you out." Yamacha smirked and popped his knuckles.  
"We've fought all kinds of monsters, aleins, and such before." GOhan added, hinting at their experience.  
"Besides," Yamachayawned, "you're a girl. How tuogh can you be? Now let's get this thing over with." The other guys winced and sighed. That man just never learns.   
Jimi smiled a grin that would scare Vegeta. "Oh I agree. Let's." She evaporated and took out Krillen and chibi within seconds. The red haired woman put Yamacha in a tight headlock and smirked as the others tried to harm her. "Tsk tsk. Didn't your mommys tell you not to pick on little girls? I'm only 10 after all." She chuckled softly and twisted her arms, cracking her captives neck. Jimi released the body and preparred to blast Gohan, but in a blur of blue she was knocked to the earth below. She erupted from the rubble, mad as a hornet. "WHo the smurf did that!?!"  
"I did." Came a cold dark voice. The source of the voice was a new fighter in a baggy long sleeved gi. His hair bounced around in golden locks as he smirked at the amazon. "Whatsa matter? You seem surprised."  
Trunks blinked at the new comer. "Who are you?"  
The fighter didn't seem to be expecting that. He straigtened his sunglasses ang black gloves. "I..I'm.. that is my name is... Doku."  
"FIne DOKU! Prepare to die!" Jimi threw off her cloak and growled. She unleashed a barage of kicks and punches that made no contact. "Why won't you just die?!"  
Doku smiled evily. "THat's because you'r ethe one going down." While the two continued to fight, the teenagers checked on their friends. Krillen and Chibi Trunks were fine, but Yamacha needed help bad.  
"Trunks, Krillen, take him to the hospital fast. We don't have senzu beans with us." Marai Trunks ordered and turned back to the battle at hand.  
Jimi was wounded badly, but Doku seemed to be having fun. He shot a beam of orange energy right threw Jimi's gut, causing her to scream in pain.  
~Jimi! Come back now, you're in bad shape.~ "No Chozo, I can beat him!" The female called back to the voice ringing in her head. Doku sweatdropped and blinked at the girl that seemed to be having a conversation with herself. ~I ORDER you to return! We must rethink our stratigy.~ Jimi glared at the Z fighter. "Fine. Okay, I will be back boys. My master calls me." In a spark of green, she was gone.  
"SMURF!" Doku lowered to the ground and kicked at a boulder, sending it flying into tiny peices. "She got away... stuoid 'amazonian' magic."  
Gohan and Trunks looked at eachother, then back at Doku. "What are you?" Gohan asked,"YOu can't be an earthling."  
Doku half smiled. "My, aren't you cleaver. You're right, I'm not." He lifted off into the air with the same smile. "I'm a saiya-jin. Well, I think that's enough for today. See ya!" And with that the new fighter flew off quicker then you could say 'hubba-wha'. The two confused half-saiya-jins looked at eachother. "THis," Trunks began,"has been a strange day."  
  
~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~****  
END CHAPTER 12  
  
Posion Angel: See? What I tell ya guys, a new chapter.  
Bulma: Wow, I'm impressed PA-chan.  
M.Trunks: Two chapters in two days... wait a minute... do you hear that?  
PA: Hear what?  
mTrunks: The sound of hoof prints... ARGH! IT'S THE HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
PA: ::norrows eyes:: that's not funny Trunks-kun.  
Bulma: ::stops in mid 'high-five' with Trunks:: Uh... yeah. Shame shame Trunks. What a bad thing you did.  
PA: But that's okay... cause I know something. ::smiks::  
mTrunks: huh?  
PA: Trunks has a girlfriend trunks has a girlfriend.  
mTrunks: ::face goes bright red:: I..I...I...  
bulma: Aw look, he's stuttering. It must be...::PA and BUlma hold hands::  
PA+B: TRUE LOVE!  
mTrunks: ::turns redder:: I..I...I..I...I...  
PA: I think we need to bring someone in now.  
Dashi: Hello. Oh Trunks, what's wrong with your face? ::places hand on Trunks's forehead::  
Bulma: I think he might be sick Dashi-chan. ::snickers::  
Dashi: Really? Oh no.  
PA: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
mTrunks: P...please reveiw the chapter! ::runs off::  
Dashi: ::blink blink:: Huh? Well it looks like his illness isn't effecting his energy... 


	13. Red and Lavendar go very well together, ...

Lavendar and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or take credit for it.  
A/N: I've finally desided to fix that typo in my name. 'doku' means 'posion', not 'toku'. So should i be 'sheild angel' or 'shelterd angel'? You guys tell me.  
  
Chapter 13: Red and lavendar go very well together, ne?  
  
Jimi sat by a roaring fire on the outskirts of the amazon camp. She bit her nail mindlessly as she thought. 'How could he have beaten me? Has the wish somehow failed? Perhaps this guy wasn't on the earth when it was made, excluding him from the wishes area of effect?' Jimi screamed in frustration, gaining the attention of her 'sisters'. The red-haired 'woman' ripped a tree up and threw it hard against the ground. The once blazing fire hissed and went out, leaving the fuming figure in the darkness of night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days had gone bya nd the tantings returned with full force. Some where even directed at Trunks, but they soon stopped and focused once again on Dashi. As Trunks quickly relised, whatever he did to stop the, now named, 'Kiwi Gang' only made things worse.  
Everyday after school, 'Tra' and Trunks trained in the gravity room. Vegeta had moved to the spaceship gravity room because it could withstand higher grvitational forces. The two lavendar haired boys were warming up and only at 50X Earth's normal gravity when the door opened and closed, followed by the air lock door. Both Trunkss turned to see a figure in a red plaid knee-length skirt and white button blouse looking around.  
"Is Bulma in here?" Dashi darted her yellow eyes around the room and started to leave, having answered her own question. "Oh, Trunks? When you're done playing with Tra we have some school work to do. Meet me in my room." The girl exited in her continued search for Bulma.  
Trunks starred at the door dumbfounded as Chibi Trunks kicked the gravity machine. "It must be broken," chibi spat." We should get Mama to fix it." So the massive devide was shut down and the biys went their sepearate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks held his pad of paper tightly and crushed the metal spiral. He was _WAY_ beyond nervous, he'd never been in a girl's room before. The lavendar haired teen lightly tapped the door of Dashi's room with as much courage as he could muster.  
"Come in." Dashi's voice rang clearly from the other side of the door, which seemed to open on it's own. The boy stepped onto the blue carpet and looked around the bare beige room. Dashi layed of her stomach on her bed, writing in a small red book.  
Trunks blushed and soon smaked himself to rid his mind of a thought that slipped in his head. Dashi looked up, smiled, closed the book, and placed it on the nightstand. Pink hair fell over her shoulder as she pulled the textbooks onto the bed and stayed tehre as she patted a spot next to her. The peer blushed harder and sat on the bed.  
Dashi studied his face for a moment. "Are you sick or somethign trunks? Your cheaks look pretty red."  
"Ah, um, no I'm just, uh, warn out from playing with Tra." He avoided her yellow eyes, as pretty as they were, and prayed she bought it. She did. "So, um, Dashi?"  
"Yeah?" Dashi flipped through the history text book, tring to find the correct lesson.  
"Do we have to sit on the bed?" Trunks questioned, blushing all the while.  
Dashi looke dup from the book and smiled innocently. "Would you rather lie down?"  
At this point, I think it's not needed for me to tell you that Trunks is blushing. The male shook his head." NO! I mean, no. It hink it'd be best to sit on the floor." So they got on the carpet and studied, wars, equations, and chemical compositions late into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`end  
Toku tenshi: don't worry! chapter uh....14 is coming in a few hours at teh most. No interveiw today, sorry. Please reveiw. ^,^ 


	14. Death to the Chibi

Lavendar and Pink  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...so...um, yeah.  
  
Chapter 14: Death to the Chibi...  
  
Chibi Trunks snickered quietly to himself and tipey-toed into Dashi's room. Marai Trunks and Dashi had once again nodded off while doing schoolwork. Thing was, this time Dashi's pink head was resting on Trunks's stomach and Trunks had his arms wrapped around her. "Sometimes I can be so bad." 'Tra' mused and focused the lense of his instant camera. *CLICK*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*FLASH* The two students awaoke from a bright light and sat up, rubbing their eyes. Trunks was the first to recover and noticed chibi him jumping up and down on Dashi's bed.  
"Tra?" Dashi yawned," Don't jump on the bed please." Her eyes were still tired so she didn't notice the black camera in the chibi's hand. Trunks did. He also saw a photo, along with an evil smirk.  
"Wanna see a picture I took, Dashi?" C.Trunks chirped and bounced onto the floor. The small boy held out the photo he'd taken moments before so both teens could see it. Dashi and Trunks looked at the picture, then eachother, Blushed, and glared at Tra. "I think I'll show Mama and Grandma."  
"NO!" The DVHS students yelled and made a lunge for the lavendar haired kid. He dodged and darted down the hall.Needless to say, a chase ensued. The tree ran over furniture, threw trees, and all over Capsule Corp. untill Tra finally got away.   
"I can't believe we lost him!" Trunks fumed.  
"It's okay ," Dashi said, half-talking to herself." What's the worst that could happen?" As if on cue, a loud 'KAWAII'(no, Tomoyo didn't sneal into the DBZ world) rang through the building. The couple followed the noise, know all too well that it had to belong to...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's so cute! ANd you didn't move them at all?" Bulma questioned her son.  
"No ma'am. That's just as I found them." Chibi Trunks smirked as the teens entered the room.  
The blue-haired woman pocketed the picture and made a stren face. "Trunks! Wherwe have you been young man? And what have you been doing? Do I need to get you a chaperon?"  
The teen blushed and sweatdroped. "I...I was..."  
"We were studing last night and sorta dozed off, again." Dashi jumped in, blushing herself. "We did schoolwork all night and as you can see, we're no where near ready for the school day. So if you'll excuse us, Bulma, we need to change." Dashi quickly excused herself and pulled Trunks out of the room with her.  
The male teenager sighed in relief. 'I'll kill him later...that chibi is asking for it.'  
"Yeah, and I think I amy help you with that Trunks. Cuteness can only let yo get away from so much." Dashi parted and went to change in her room.  
Trunks blinked confusedly. "Now THAT time I KNOW I didn't say anything outloud. What the heck is going on?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch14  
()Angel: what indeed. If you're used to Gohan tourture fics, you've most likely figured it out by now.   
Chibi Trunks: but if you haven't, wait untill chapter 16.  
S.A: How can you torture Marai so easily?  
c.T: It's easy. I get it from my mother's side...and my father's...  
S.A: oh yeah... Vegeta hasn't been around lately....  
c.T: ::looks over ch15 rough draft:: he's in here.  
S.A: really? HEY! where'd you get that?!  
c.T: It's a secret...::sticks out tounge::  
S.A: ::glares at chibi:: please reveiw this chapter...AH! Put that down! No! Don't throw it! *CRASH* 


	15. does there HAVE to be a title?

Lavendar and Pink  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so there!  
  
A/N: yeah! I finally found my fanficiton folder! Now I have no excuse to not update.  
  
Chapter 15: what, I need a title for every chapter?  
  
"Fix the gravity machine, fix the gravity machine. Is that all they think I do around here?" Bulma marched angrily to the room containing said machine and ploped down in front of the control panel.  
Expert hands flew over the circuts and wires, checking for any problem. "That's weird, I don't see anything wrong. Maybe if I turn it on I could tell what needs to be fixed." The blue haired woman powered up the masive device and set the gravity to 2X earth's normal gravity.   
a sudden pull yanked Bulma to the floor causing immense pain. She cried out in pain as the invisable force continued to crush her body.   
'It's hard to breathe! My body isn't responding...' Her thoughts trailed off as things started to get dark, very dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegita stopped mid-punch as a fimilre weak ki started to drop rapidly. Forgeting all about his training, the saiya-jin prince burst into capsule corp. and started to fly down the hallway as fast as he could. He followed the ki untill the gravity room came into view.  
"Bulma!" Vegita entered and shut down the death trap before craddling his 'woman' gently. A quick check to see if Bulma was still breathing and had a pulse, then Vegita was off to the medical room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And if your father hadn't shown up when he did, my poor darling daughter could be dead right now because of YOUR ignorance!" Mrs. Breifs yelled at the top of her lungs to the boys. The normaly calm and happy blonde glared and took in deep breathes of air.  
"Really Mom," Bulma said from the table,"I'm fine now."  
The older woman turned her head, bouncing platinum curls. "Oh no you're not! You lie back down right now!" Mrs. Breifs quickly switched moods and sniffed alittle. "Your poor husband is so upset that he locked himself in the spaceship."  
"But he's always in there Grandma," chibi Trunks spoke up, "He's training."  
"Don't you speak unless getting permission first young man!" Mrs. Breifs barked in a thundering voice, causing the young boy to sink in the cushions of the armchair.  
With a worried look on her face, Dashi turned to the yelling female. "and this happened where Mrs. breifs?"  
Bulma sighed and sat up once again. "Look what you're doing Mom. You've got Dashi-chan all worried over nothing."  
Mrs. Breifs huffed and crossed her arms. "Nothing? NOTHING?! How can yo--" A loud explosion shook the ground causing everyone to rush to the window. "Goodness, what was that?"  
"I can't see anything!" Chibi whined from behind the taller people. Dashi bent down and pulled 'Tra' into her arms, allowing him a clear veiw. 'I just wanted people to move... but this works too.'  
Teal eyes quickly spotted the cause of the destruction. It was Jimi, back for another round. "Jimi..."  
"Jimmy?" Bulma eyed marai. "you know him?"  
"Not him," Tra replied, "_her_. That's the crazy amazon chick."  
"IT'S WHAAAAAT?!" The Breifs females exclaimed together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chapter 15  
Sheild Angel- Man, it sure looked alot longer on paper....  
Chibi Trunks- That's 'cause you right big. ::cough cough:: and sloppy ::cough::  
SA- WHAT WAS THAT?!   
CT- You're mom's right. You DO write like a boy.  
SA- That was a low blow....  
CT- and ya look like your brother too!  
SA- STOP IT! ::covers ears:: Lalalalalala! I can't hear you!  
CT- ::snickers:: you know it's true.  
SA- ::cries and runs off::  
Marai Trunks- Trunks! You scared away the author.  
CT- I didn't _scare_ her.  
MT- -_- whatever.... 


	16. So THAT'S whats been going on

Lavander and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me.  
A/N: ~' blah blah blah '~ = hearing voice in head  
Chapter 16: So THAT'S what's been going on  
  
"Hmph! I didn't want YOU weaklings." Jimi muttered under her breath. "Where the smurf is Doku? He's the one I want." 'I know that I need to kill these guys too, but it's a matter of pride now.' Both Trunkss powered up quickly into super saiya-jin. Jimi raised an eyebrow, "So you really want to fight me? Fine, but it will only be a repeat of last time."  
  
"Kami, just shut up!" Tra slammed his fist forward into the boasting girl's gut, causing her to bend. While she floated stuned in the air, chibi Trunks unleashed a huge ki blast. Jimi looked up just in time to get out of the way.  
  
"You little brat. Don't think that just because you got a hit in that this fight will be any different." Fazing out of sight and then reapearing right beside the boy, Jimi easily grabbed his head and rammed it against her extended leg. Another blast of energy hit the female. Blood red hair flipped around as Jimi turned and dropped the chibi.  
  
Marai Trunks sent out hundreds of shots while speeding towards the crazed amazon. When he was close enough, the teen went to elbow Jimi in the face. "What?" Trunks blinked in surprise at the blurry image in front of him. "An afterimage?" Jimi fazed in behind the half-saiya-jin and swung him around by his feet before releasing him on a direct path to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" a voice rang from above. "Is that all you've got?" Chibi and Jimi looked up to see Doku smirking. "And to think I belived that you would get stronger before attacking my city again." He brushed a stray stand of gold from his eyes and let go of dizzy Trunks's wrist.   
  
Jimi snarled and charged at the smirking saiya-jin. And so a battle of kicks, punches, and swearing began. Before long, Jimi was bruised and bloody with fire burning in her eyes. "I don't understand this!" She hollered angrily. "We used the mystic spheres of Shen Long to grant my pow--" Jimi quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. 'I wasn't supposed to let anyone know that!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Never trust a child to do a grown ups job." Anji sighed at the enchanted pool from which she had been watching the fight. "I swear Chozo, the reason you choose that little brat over me STILL eludes me." Anji shook her pink tipped black hair and skipped a rock across the pool.  
  
Chozo glared at her sister. "Could you be anymore disrespectful of our cause? She was the only one fit for the mission." Chozo sighed at the rippling image. "Go bring her back."  
  
"What?! I will do no such thing. I'm not a lowly servant of yours ya know." Anji fumed. "If you want her back so badly, then YOU go get her." Chozo smirked evily and pushed her sister into the pool.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyaaaa!!!" A woman fell out of nowhere and crashed into Jimi. Both females rubbed their heads and looked up at the same time.   
  
"YOU!" They screamed in unison with the same amount of distastefulness in their voices.  
  
"Come on," Anji muttered while grabbing Jimi's wrist and flying upwards, "we're leaving."   
  
Jimi scrurmed in Anji's grip and glared at Doku. "The smurf we are! Let me finish him off Anji!" A green puddle-looking warp made itself known in a flash of light.  
  
Pink-tipped hair swung around "You finish HIM off? Ha! It looks to be the other way around from MY point of veiw." The pair slipped through the green liquid and out of sight. With the same flash of light, the warp was gone.  
  
"Son of a smurf!" Chibi Trunks kicked the air angrily and yelled at the none existant enemy. "Count on a stupid girl to bail out of a fight." Doku glared at Tra from under his sunglasses before blasting off to the outskirts of the city. Chibi blinked in confusion at the retreating fighter. "What's up with him?  
  
~'Of all the idiotic, empty-headed... argh!'~ marai Trunks looked around, tring to fing the source of the voice.  
  
Chibi looked to his future-alternate-reality-self and raised an eyebrow. "Forget what's up with Doku, what's up with you?"  
  
"I heard Dashi's voice... but I don't see her around..." Trunks explained as he looked around. Tra broke into a fit of laughter, he obviously knew what was going on. "What?" Trunks replied, not seeing anything funny about the situation.  
  
"You..you...you.." the chibi could barely make out his words as the laughter grew louder. "YOU'RE BONDING WITH DASHI!"  
  
Marai blushed and paled at the same time, giving his face an odd prima rose color.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter  
  
Sheild Angel- Maybe I should label this disk...  
  
Anji- It would be very helpful. *cough* loser *cough*  
  
SA- Eh? What was that?  
  
A- Take a wild guess stupid. You're so pathetic that you added yourself into the story.  
  
SA- Did I?  
  
A- LOOK AT ME YOU IDIOT! I'M YOU! The name is even the same.  
  
SA- But your name means 'hint' and mine means 'angel'...  
  
A- Different spellings of the nickname stupid.  
  
SA- .... Am I really this mean?  
  
A- Hey, your older sister did say that you have a heart of lead.  
  
SA-.......................  
  
A- *pops knuckles*  
  
SA- please review... I'm scaring me... 


	17. You Hurt the Ones You Love

Lavander and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own DBZ and drive expensive cars while living in huge fancy house. Oh wait a sec, none of those things are true... my b'. A/N: To 'Alex'- That was the first time that I've been yelled at for updating... well I hope this makes you happy. ^_^;;  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"I coulda killed him." Jimi snarled while digging at the dirt with an arrow. "That idiotic Doku-boy was gonna be history untill you showed your ugly hide." Anji tightened the string of her daikyu before giving it a plunk. "Are you so sure about that? From what I saw yo-- give me that!" The older female snatched the arrow away and set it against the bow. Taking careful aim into a darkened forest, she continued. "Didn't you notice something, shall I say, different about that Doku fighter?" "Huh?" Jimi scratched her head in confusion. "I'm not following. He was no different then his friends." The marksman pulled back her arrow with a glare. "His movements seemed awfully fluid and very gracefull. And then that voice, a purposely cheasty voice." Fed up with not getting a straight answer, Jimi jumped to her feet and shoved the daikyu down. "Answer me you weak smurf!" Anji quickly raised the bow and shot an arrow wizzing past Jimi's head. A wolf howled in pain before dropping dead on the forest floor, Anji had killed him in mid pounce. Jimi turned around in shock at the dead animal. "If you can't sense a lowly creature coming," the black haired woman started while picking up her quiver, "then how do you ever expect to beat that girl?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dashi Toku, please stay after class so we may discuss your test scores." Ms. Mori spoke cooly to the girl as she entered the room. Dashi gulped slightly and tried to hide herself from the students' laughter, hoping that the desk would make her vanish. The girl glanced to her side to see Trunks sitting a desk away from her, instead of right next. Trunks struggled to keep his mind clear from anything but his school work. He felt someone's eyes on him, so he turned and spotted Dashi slumped in the uncomfertable chair. The hybrid quickly turned back to the black board. Trunks hated himself for being so distant to Dashi, but it had to be done. He didn't even notice himself getting so attatched to the girl, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was going to be leaving in a few months and marai Bulma made it a point that he shouldn't make any close friends because it would be very painful when he had to go home. "I should have listened." He whispered quietly. The girl slouched over her desk and opened up her text book, pretending to follow along with the teacher. With one hand, she untied the blue ribbon, sending her hair castcading over her shoulders and creating a vail. It was times like this that Dashi was greatful she never cut her hair, it was very helpfull when you didn't want anyone to see you cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The bell rang, ending class in addition to the school day. Students lept over tables and through the door so quickly that a minute later you would never have known the room had been occupied. Well, except for the divoted teacher and a single student still reading her textbook. "Now about your grades," Ms. Mori said while walking over to the girl. Dashi quickly turned her head and knocked a pencil to the floor. Mori watched as the girl wipped her eyes under the guise of retrieving a pencil and shook her head. "Toku-san, your grades are exceptional for your age. Why not move up a grade?" "Um, I...uh, um." Dashi slipped her hair behind her ear and starred at her feet. "But I wouldn't know anyone there." "Is that so bad?" Mori-sensei sat on the desk and straightened her glasses. "You don't interact with your class mates anyways. Well, there is that Breifs ki--" Dashi stood up suddenly, interupting the older woman. "Fine, move me up. I have no friends anyways! That is the point you were making, don't deny it!" In a huff, Dashi shoved her belongings in the bag, "you think I don't know that? You think _I_ purposely distance myself?" Just before fleeing the room, the girl looked her teacher dead in the eye and said in monotone, "Maybe you should talk to your _other_ students,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks plopped down on his bed and burried his face in a pillow. "Why is this so hard?" he mummbled into the cotton mixture. Picking up on a distressed energy signal, the teen turned to the wall. "I'm sorry Dashi, but it hurts me too." The off-white wall starred back in an acoussing silence. Sighing, the lavendar haired individual tossed the pillow across the room lightly, taking out a lamp and denting the door slightly. "Okay, so I'm a jerk. I'll try an dexplain to Dashi in the morning..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sheild Angel- Haha! That chapter isn't even on paper. Good job right? Right, right, right? Dont worry, chapter 18 will be out sooner because its writen on paper. And I think I will end with a qoute. "Don't knock on Death's door ... ring the bell and run. He hates that!" 


	18. Her Story part1

Lavander and Pink  
  
disclaimer: hey, um, see thoose guys? *points to mean-looking men in bussiness suits* yeah, they'll su me for copyright in-the-refridgerator-mints if i don't say DBZ isn't mine. So... 'DBZ isn't mine.'  
A/N: Who reveiwed chapter 17 and said 'more more more more more!!!'? 'cause...they didnt leave a name....  
  
chapter 18: Her Story --part 1--  
  
Vegeta meditated quietly outside of C.C. in the cool night air with his arms crossed. Although he would never admitted it, Vegeta was troubled. He had been sensing two new powers lately, dangerously high powers. One of these couldn't possible be that amazon ... could it?  
As the saiya-jin prince tried to settle his troubleed mind, another was was suffering in their own.  
  
~~~dream~~~  
  
"Happy birthday, Mama!" A child with silky pink hair wrapped in a bun chirped happily. The armored figure, a mother apparently, sighed in disapproval while sitting at the table.  
  
The woman had short black hair and matching eyes. "I've told you before, address me as Yakitori." She glanced at the table and a near smile appeared on her battle scared face. "What's all this?"  
  
The little girl smiled proudly at the dinner she'd made and dusted the last bit of flour from her shirt. "I thought that since it was the first time you were home for your birthday instead off on one of your missions that it should be extra special. So I cooked up all the yummy t'ings you like to eat." Yakitori looked down at her feet.  
  
"Ho..how is it that you act like this instead of..."  
  
"Instead of mean and violent?" The girl spoke crossly.  
  
"Dashi, the blood of the powerful warrior race runs through your veins and pumps in your heart." Yakitori stood up from her seat quickly. "It's high time you start acting like it."  
  
"Papa never minde-" Dashi started.  
  
"Well he's not here now, is he? It was that idiotic softness of Wakame's that got him killed and it will do the same to you!" Yakitori was near tears, but she woud never cry, never show weakness. The frount door burst open along with several soldiers. The king's soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?" Yakitori demanded.  
  
"Under the order of Vegeta-ousama,"One spoke while grabbing the child, "Vegeta-sei is to be cleansed."  
  
Yakitori's face paled. "C...cleansed? Wh-what do you mean by that?"  
  
"TAke a guess." The soldier spat as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey! Put me down right now!" Dashi protested and wiggled in the mans grip. "You can't do this, Mama, tell them they can't!" Her mother remained silent and looked at the floor. _She _ could not disobey the king's orders. To do so meant certian unhonourable death. The little girl's eyes took on a haunted look and in a burst of energy, broke from the soldier. Dashi dashed for her mother, digging in her pocket the whole way. "I have to give you yo--"  
  
Everything went black and the child stood up only to be a child no longer. Dashi glanced around the empty void and came across a single flicker of light. She ran to the light, which seemed to grow farther and farther away. Suddenly, Dashi ran into a figure and fell down. It was a man, a familiar man. Dashi's pulse roared in her ears as the man glarred at her.  
  
There stood Vegeta-ousama, and he was powering up. In a sudden golden flash, he looked slightly different and loomed over the girl in super saiya-jin form. "Stupid girl, you ruined everything."  
  
Dashi sat on the ground shaking. "Wh...what did I ruin?" Her voice degenerated to a childish whisper.  
  
Cold teal eyes looked at her piercingly. "Everything. My kingdom and people, vegeta-sei was destroyed. Did you know that? Every life on Chuki-sei was ruined by your mear presence." He paused for a moment, "_YOU_ killed them."  
  
The teen screamed, shattering her dark surroundings like glass and began running from the haunting figure. "It's true! Kami, why is it true?"  
~~~ end dream~~~  
  
By this point, Dashi was sleep walking and currently slidding down the hallway. She crashed into an end table, knocking it and a vase to the hard wood floor. The shattering sound awoke chibi Trunks. The girl kept running untill she came to a large wall, in her mind that is. The mysterious super saiya-jin kept chasing her and she had to get over the wall to excape him. So she climbed the wall.  
  
Vegeta's head perked up at the sound of breaking glass and turned in time to see Dashi slip off the railing of the balcony and fall silently. "Smurf." For some reason, the all-mighty prince grabbed the dropping body and tossed her back on the balcony. Having the great memory that he did, Vegeta reconized the girl as 'Dashi'.   
  
Dashi jerked awaake after the landing and glanced up at the short man. Before Vegeta could voice his questions, the girl screamed bloody murder. 'He found me, he'll kill me! Help me Trunks!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marai Trunks jumped out of bed and looked around. 'Dashi? Dashi where are you?' All he got back were nervous squeaks of fear. "Alright, calm down." The teen took a calming breath and concitraded on his peers ki signal. Surprisingly, it was right near his fathers. "Kami, what did he do?" Trunks left his room in a mad dash.  
  
He showed up moments later in a muscle shirt and pj pants looking confused. Bulma was shouting at Vegeta for... something, chibi Trunks yawned, and Dashi was wrapped in Ms. Breifs arms shreiking something inaudiable. "What's going on?"  
  
Yellow eyes shot open at the sound and Dashi ran over to Trunks. "It'svegetait'skingvegetahe'sgonnakillmelikehetriedtodowhenIwaslittleand--"   
  
Trunks hushed Dashi and held her in his arms. "It's okay. Now, what did you say?" He rocked her slightly to help calm her down.  
  
Dashi took in a shakey breath. "It's Vegeta and he'll try to kill me again. But how did he find me here?" She glared at the prince as tears brimmed her eyes. "If Yakitori hadn't been so afraid of your power then she would have never..." Dashi voice became scratchy as the memories flooded back with full force. The girl broke from the warm embrace and speed away from the group. Marai Trunks soon followed.  
  
Bulma glared at her mate once again and slipped a whisp of hair back in place. "Vegeta, what did you do to her?! You obviously did _something_!"  
  
Vegeta shot the glare right back. "_I_ didn't do anything to her."  
  
"The smurf you didn't! She called ou by name!" The blue-haired woman growled. Afraid of drawing Bulma's attention, chibi Trunks and Ms. Breifs slowly walked from the balcony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chappie  
Sheild Angel- dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn. cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You caaan't stooop me. Nah nahnah naah nah.  
Jimi- If you taunt them too much then they won't reveiw or read more chapters.  
SA- O_o whaaaa?! I don't want that....  
Jimi- didn't think so.  
SA- okay, okay. I'll stop. I'll put up the next chapter when i get....hmmm, a total of 52 reveiws. 


	19. Her Story part 2

Lavender and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: look, I'm just a simple unemployed high school student, there's no way I own dbz.  
  
a/n: well, the reviews seemed to have stopped at 53, but since I'm such a nice person, I'll add another chappie anyways. ^_^ v, *peace*  
  
Chapter 19: Her Story (part 2)  
  
Dashi sat silently on the swing set in Kibo Park, mentally cursing herself for reacting so foolishly. Not only had she fled from the encounter she'd been training for her whole life, but in her pj's no less! Marai Trunks slowly approached the girl and sat on the swing set himself. "Are you al-"  
"I'm Doku!" Dashi shouted suddenly. She had been keeping so many things to herself that she felt near bursting if she didn't tell someone.  
"You're..." Trunks blinked a few times in confusion, "... but you-" Dashi cut him off one again by quickly standing and powering up to SSJ mode. Her hair struggled to rise in its golden weight but when she went to the next level it shortened into the infamous blonde spikes. Trunks was speechless. The sunglasses hide Dashi's eyes; the gloves hide her slender hands, and the baggy long-sleeved fighting gi - which seemed to slow the fighter down- were all used to keep the fact that Doku was a girl a secret. But if Dashi was Doku, than she was a saiya-jin. "How? How are you saiya- jin?"  
The girl sighed and reverted back to normal. "I was born on our home world, Vegita-sei, and I was different. Besides the obvious physical abnormalities, I also have odd traits that were never heard of in our race. I also didn't much like fighting. King Vegita couldn't stand me; I was a mockery of the proud warrior race, so he sought to kill me on my mother's birthday."  
"That's awful." Trunks had no idea his grandfather was so cruel.  
Dashi plopped herself onto the sand. "I would have been killed right before the king if a woman, I suppose it was the queen, hadn't argued with him. She claimed it was cowardly to kill a child. So, instead of killing me, they tossed me in a pod and shot me off into unknown territory. The only things I had with me were the clothes on my back and a small box in my pocket containing my mother's birthday gift."  
Trunks looked at the girl wrecked with sorrow. "The earrings." Dashi nodded. "There's something I don't get though," the male began, "How are you my age? You should be much older than this."  
The girl grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slid through her fingers. "I guess time ran differently on Nabya."  
"Nabya?"  
"The planet I landed on." Dashi sighed deeply, remembering her time there. "The inhabitants had light teal skin, pointed ears, and silver hair. I made few friends, but they were good ones. On one particularly cloudy day, Avena was teaching me an old technique called 'Reline Hominis' and it got out of control." Dashi shook slightly and clenched her hands tightly. "I... I blew up the planet... I didn't mean to kill them or destroy their world, I swear it!" Her yellow eyes began to water but she refused to cry. "Somehow Avena shoved me in my pod just before it went. I set it in the direction of Vegita-sei and flew right through where the planet was and I just figured that we relocated and reset to search for saiya-jin life forms. I landed here, on Earth, two years ago in a forest near a small house. I saw a happy woman and a little boy, there was no way they were saiya-jin, so I figured the pod was busted and wandered around for a while."  
Trunks looked down at Dashi's white knuckles and sighed, taking in everything she'd said. "I...it's not your fault that Nabya exploded. You were dealing with forces you never had before. I bet not a single Nabya-jin in otherworld holds you responsible."  
"Really? You think so?"  
"I'm positive. Now, about this whole you're-scared-of-my-dad thing. He's not the Vegita you remember. He was most likely no older than you were when you left planet Vegita."  
Dashi cocked her head in thought. "Then... he is Prince Vegita." She lifted her eyes to meet Trunks's and half-smiled. "Sorry about my actions earlier." They held each others gaze for a few seconds until Trunks turned his head and broke it. Dashi felt hurt, but kept her mind clear. She felt that the bond would soon break too.  
"Come on, we better get back. Mom will skin us alive if we're too late." Dashi nodded and the two walked back in silence.  
  
End chappie 


	20. The Last Straw

Lavender and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I seem to have run out of creative disclaimers.... what a shame. DBZ isn't mine.  
  
Chapter 20: The Last Straw  
  
"You are a disgrace!" Chozo yelled at Jimi, her face in its ever- present scowl. She circled the warrior, wondering if making the wish on this sister was such a good idea. "You obviously lack the experience and discipline to carry out this mission," Chozo quickly turned her head, flinging its purple hair. "Relying on you was a mistake. Any of the others would have slain every male by now, but you - even with the Eternal Dragon's help - cannot dispose of this one. This Doku should be below you. He should be dead! You are still but a puny child."  
Jimi glanced at Anji for support then glared at her leader with utter hatred. She had pride - pride enough to revile a saiya-jin - and would not tolerate this abuse. "Do you think it so easy?" Jimi growled, "Doku is not a male, he is a-"  
"Do NOT speak to me in such a manner." Chozo slapped the youth across her face. "I will have none of your excuses." Jimi turned her head and met with Chozo's gaze. Her cheek was not even red from the hit, which Chozo put all her strength into. The leader's eyes flashed with fear for but a second, just long enough to satisfy Jimi.  
"I will get stronger to defeat this foe. And you all shall help me." Jimi grabbed Chozo's head and smashed it hard against the ground, killing her instantly. The cult gasped and coward away from Jimi. "You will not escape, you all must help me grow stronger."  
"Ho....how do w-we do that?" The astonished Anji questioned, fearing the answer.  
Jimi gave a wicked smile. "By the Runes of Sanguis [1], of course." She concentrated her energy and formed a small ki blade (a/n: *snickers about Kingdom Hearts*). The amazons screamed and scattered into the woods, but they never made it out. One-by-one, the women fell dead and were soon pilled on top of eachother on the alter. Their blood ran together and down the crudely made steps where it pooled into a basin. (A/N: I just realized something... I've been eating carrots while typing this story, Heh heh, I am devouring Goku! Anyways, back to the story.) Jimi dipped her fingers into the sticky fluid and proceeded to draw strange symbols on her bare body with it, chanting all the while.  
  
*******************************************  
Dashi wasn't eating much and Trunks was getting worried. She seemed to be taking just enough food to sustain herself and keep Bulma's suspicions at bay, but food is an essential part of a saiya-jin's power. Marai Trunks was afraid that if Jimi decided to suddenly attack and Dashi fought her, that his peer would be badly injured, as she wouldn't be at her normal strength. But marai wasn't the only one who noticed, chibi did as well. Although the kid wasn't aware of Dashi's heritage, he was still concerned and so one morning he tackled the unsuspecting teen and poured a protein drink down her throat. Bulma scolded him, especially since Dashi was in a towel at the time. Later that morning, when she was fully clothed, Dashi returned the tackle and shoved a piece of toast into the chibi's mouth. She laughed the whole while, but to marai's ears it sounded forced. Whatever was bothering the girl earlier was still there.  
  
********************************************  
"Come on, let's move along." Coach Papaya looked down at his clipboard. "Joseno, you're up. Juice, you're on deck." The two boys nodded and Fuma Joseno proceeded to do the pole vault. Orenji Juice picked up a pole and stepped to the side as most of the students took a step back. Orenji turned swiftly, whacking Dashi in the back with the pole and knocking her down. The same group that moved began to laugh at the fallen girl; Kiui's voice rang clear in the group.  
"That. Is. It." Dashi's hand tightened around the dirt and she pulled herself up. She snapped. In a blur of pink, Dashi was on Kiui. It wasn't the normal girly catfight, as most of them expected, it was a serious fight and Kiui could all but raise her arms in a meager attempt to protect herself from the angry fists. Many students tried to pry Dashi off their beloved student council member, but were quickly thrown to the ground by the enraged female. Marai Trunks hurried to pull Dashi away before she could do any serious damage, which didn't leave him much time.  
Trunks gripped the girl around the waist and tugged as hard as he could, which wasn't needed. The two saiya-jins went backwards from the tug and Trunks just barely managed to get a good grip on Dashi before she was able to jump Kiui again. The group helped Kiui to her shaky feet. Her right eye was bruising, her lip bleeding, and she was just overall a mess.  
Kiui sobbed on a random person's shoulder. "You see? You see? I knew that library incident wasn't the end."  
"Library incident?" Trunks questioned, keeping a tight hold on Dashi's squirming form. He was glad at that moment that she hadn't been eating much.  
"It was terrible," Kiui sniffed, now holding a handkerchief to her bleeding lip. "When that, that, smurf first showed up she used some evil magic to blow up the east wing library. No one was inside it, but i was in the hallway and thrown back into the lockers by the force. I had to get stitches in my head! She's been nothing but trouble ever since that day."  
Kiui's fan club nodded and glared at the pink-haired 'monster', who had calmed down enough for Trunks to let her go. Dashi looked at the half- saiya-jin with a sad and ashamed expression. "I didn't mean to. I..." she sighed and looked away, not bothering to try and talk to him as he never responded anymore. The girl sighed again and began walking off, leaving the field and stayed in school only long enough to get her uniform, which she quickly pulled over her P.E. clothes.  
  
****************************************  
"Now I don't want you boys blowing anything up. Understood?" Chichi called after the small boys. She assumed they got the message and returned to her seat on the couch.  
"Oh, don't worry. My little chibi has been especially good lately." Bulma poured her guest some tea and sat down.  
"He has?" Chichi brought the cup to her lips, "Have you found some new way to threaten him?" She sipped the steamy liquid without a sound. Bulma opened her mouth to speak but stopped as someone stepped into the room.  
"Dashi? What are you doing home so early?" Bulma checked her watch and patted the seat next to her. "Are you sick? What's wrong."? Dashi sat down and rubbed her knuckles lightly. She glanced at Chichi, and then back at Bulma. "Oh right! Where ever are my manners? Dashi, this is my good friend Chichi Son. She has two sons, you've met one, and the other is here right now. And Chichi, this is Dashi Toku. Dashi's been staying with us." The two females exchanged slight bows.  
Chichi smiled cheerfully at the teen. "Now that we know each other, how about you tell us what's made a pretty girl like you leave school so early?"  
Dashi looked down at the table, ashamed of herself. "I, um, I got in a fight." The mothers gasped in unison. "Are you hurt at all?" "Who with?" "Did ya get a good hit in?" "Just where was Trunks during all this?" "Did you win?"  
Dashi pressed herself against the couch, trying to escape the two women who were now extremely close. She started fiddling with a lock of her pink hair. "Well, this girl had been mocking me and trying to hurt me for a while now and I guess I just snapped. I pounced on her and started hitting her stupid snotty face. Trunks was actually the one who pulled me off her and calmed me down." Her yellow eyes looked up at the mothers, waiting for their reaction.  
"How bad is she?" Bulma questioned.  
"Oh, she's not so bad. A black-eye, bleeding lip and overall scuffed up a little."  
"For shame," Chichi shook her head in disapproval. "You should have inflicted much more damage than that to that snob." Dashi did a double take, not quiet sure if she heard correctly.  
"I agree," Bulma said with crossed arms as she nodded her head. "Sounds like that girly had it coming. Where were your feminine instincts, girl?" Dashi starred blankly at the two. "But that isn't the only thing bugging you, is it Dashi?"  
Chichi lend forward and looked the girls face over closely. "Boy trouble." She said as if it was written clearly on the teen's face, which now held a tinge of pink.  
"Alright," Bulma said, her arms still crossed, "what has my son done?" Dashi looked at her in shock. Was it that obvious to everyone? Did Trunks know she liked him? Was he acting like this because he knew?  
The teen's face grew redder under the two women's gazes. "Well, he... he hasn't been talking to me lately. It's like..." She sighed and looked down. "It's like he's trying to build up a wall around himself."  
Chibi Trunks kept his hand over Goten's mouth as he listened in on the conversation from around the corner. 'So that's what's been bugging her. My stupid future self, when I get my hands on him...' The boy had forgotten Goten was in his grasps and began choking the poor kid. After a minute or two of the Son flailing his arms like mad, Trunks finally realised his error and released his friend. "Come on," he whispered, "I know where Mom hide the sugar."  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and sighed. "Dashi," Bulma began, "Trunks has had a difficult life. That wall has always been there, sweetie." The blue-haired lady placed her hand on Dashi's knee. "But what you need to understand is he let you in, but he got scared. That's all." Chichi nodded and gave her two cents.  
"I'm sure he has a very good reason for keeping you on the outside, you just can't see it yet."  
  
**************************** End chappie-thingy-do-op SA: Well, I wrote this faster than I thought I would. Although I've gotten no reviews yet, I'll post it anyways. [1] Latin for blood 


	21. The Battle Begins

Lavendar and Pink  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, but Dashi Toku and Kiui and Jimi & co. are mine... SO TAKE THEM AND FACE THE CONSIQUENSES! *ahem* sorry. A/N: (see bottom of story)  
  
Chapter 21: The Battle Begins  
  
Marai Trunks came home early that day after convincing the nurse that he was ill. The teen was very worried about Dashi and wanted to see her, to talk to her, but was pulled aside by the younger him.  
"Why are you such a smurfing jerk?" Chibi practicly yelled when they were alone.  
"What?"  
The child crossed his arms angrily and looked more like his mother in that instant then he ever had before. "You know what I mean. What's with the sudden attitude change?" Tra's stern and commanding glare began to soften. "I know you like Dashi... so why are you being such a smurf to her now?"  
Marai opened his mouth to argue, to say that Dashi was just a friend and nothing had changed, but couldn't. He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall while staring at his feet. "I can't," he wispered softly.  
Chibi Trunks stepped closer, not quite hearing the other him. "What was that?"  
"I said I can't," Trunks replied a bit angrily as he brought his eyes to meet chibi's. "Mother, that is my mother, told me not to get too involved with anyone here. I'm supposed to return in two months you know. I can't... it's just better for her to hate me now than be crushed when I leave."  
"But... but couldn't you... what if she... that's just stupid!" Tra stopped his foot angrily. He took a calming breath and looked back at Trunks. "It's too late for that." Chibi no longer looked cross. "You are involved with Dashi, wiether the two of you admit it or not. I don't like seeing her upset Trunks, don't you get it? You aren't making her hate you, you're making her hate herself." The kid walked out of the room, a new perspective of Marai's situation now in his head.  
*********** ************* ************ *************** *****  
Jimi hovered above the city, hate in her eyes and a ki blast in her hand. "Doku! Here's your wake-up call!" She let the blast fly from her hand into the city streets below. "Come on! I'm sick of waiting!" She bagan to form another blast when someone she'd never seen before came into view. "Who the smurf are you?"  
Vegita glared, not bothering answer and simply threw a punch at the woman, which she blocked easily. "Father!" The two SSJ demi-saiya-jins flew up beside the prince. Jimi looked around and growled.  
"Where's the other one? I want Doku!" Jimi stomped her foot in the air and prepared to launch more attacks into the city.  
"We have to lead her away from everyone." Marai spoke softly while drawing his sword,"follow my lead." The teen charged at his aponent with the blade and began to slowly direct her to the park outside of town. Switching between offence and defence the males finally got to their detination. Jimi grabbed CTrunks by the gi and whacked the other two with him. The boy bite her arm, making her drop him and leaving her open. Vegita delivered a hard punch in Jimi's stomach, but she simply elbowed him in the head. Vegita dropped a bit but caught himself and pwered upto SSJ. The running water of the parks stream was the only sound to be heard as the fighters faced off in the air. The saiya-jins charged forward and burried Jimi in kicks and punches, but she simply weaved in and out of the attacks.  
  
Chibi powered up a ki blast, leaving himself open in the process. Jimi was above him in an instant and drove him down to the ground below. Before the child could remove himself from the rubble around him, dozens of flaming red streaks of energy hit him and the surrounding area. Marai and Vegita kicked the wicked female, cutting short her attack, but Chibi Trunks was already burried in rocks half his size, and unconcious.  
Jimi smirked and began using the same blazing attack on Vegita. The prince tried his best to block the fire-like blasts and threw out a ki blast of his own when ever he could, but this was only a distraction. As far as they could tell, Jimi could not sense their energy. Marai Trunks slowly drifted behind the amazon and readied his blade. The teen slashed out, aiming for the neck, but at that same moment vegita had actualy gotten in a good hit and Jimi rolled down and to her left, her arms above her. The sword's target was missed, but it was not denied the taste of blood and flesh. Jimi screeched in surprise and pain as the blade cut into her arm two inches below the elbow and slid against the bone untill coming out at the wrist. Trunks' victory was short lived as Jimi's anger overcame her pain and grabbed him with the very same bone-exposed arm and hurled him downwards into the concrete bridge. The female growled low and angrily as she hurled herself at Vegita. She had resorted to a fighting style that vegita himself had never used, but seen many times. Jimi still kicked and punched, but more often she would scratch or bite and pull the prince's hair. This , as Vegita recalled, was the 'cat style', or something like that. He of course fought back and eventually got a good distance between himself and the angry woman. Little lines of blood decorated his face and arms but he just shrugged them off and prepared his offense. Vegita held out one finger and powered up one of his favorite attacks. The prince fired his planet-destroying attack which he had carefully aim to not hit the earth. It went straight through his opponet, but then Jimi began to fade. Vegita was confused, but more than that he was agry. That was alot of energy wasted. Jimi appeared suddenly beside him and punched him square in the jaw then grabbed his right leg with both hands. With a quick motion, Jimi broke Vegita's leg over her knee.  
  
********** ******************** **************** ************ ** *********  
"Dashi? May I come in?" Bulma slowly open the bedroom door and walked in without waiting for a response. Dashi was standing at her dresser and quickly closed the drawer she was looking in when the older woman walked in. The teen motioned to the single chair in the room and sat down on her bed. She was only a little surprised when Bulma sat next to her on the soft comferter. "I talked to Ch- uh, Tra earlier and he had talked to Trunks." Bulma sighed then and ran a hand through her short blue hair, " I Feel that it's time you knew a few things about this family, about Trunks. Then maybe things will make some more sence to you."  
It was then, when Bulma started to explain about how her husband was some prince of an almost extict race and had at one time tried to destroy the earth, that Dashi heard a voice in her head. It was faint and muffled and she could not understand what was being said, or who was saying it. Dashi also relised then that Trunks had kept her secret, because if he had told Bulma then the woman wouldn't be trying to explain how her children were half alien. Dashi smiled to herself as she half-listened to Bulma's redition of Saiya-jin history.  
  
********* ********* ********************** **** ******************* ******  
Jimi was knocked backwards several yards and Vegita fell free. Marai Trunks charged at the craized female, swinging his sword as it had seemed to be effective against this enemy. Suddenly she was gone and Trunks followed her energy trail. he spun around and was rewarded with a punch in the stomach. Trunks hunched over slightly and slashed out with his sword but only hit air. Jimi had flown high above and was now desending with one leg extended. She hit Trunks right in the back and sent him flying into the ground. His sword went flying from his hand and landed several yards away when he hit. The teen started to get up but soon found the blood coated hands of Jimi around his neck. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and his vision was getting darker.  
Trunks knew that they needed help and knew that Doku might be able to beat this stronger Jimi, but now that he knew Dashi was Doku, he wasn't so sure he wanted her here. He cared for Dashi alot, might even love her, he finnally admitted to himself. He didn't want her in danger, no matter how strong she was, he felt that it was upto him to protect her. 'Don't come Dashi...' he thought as everything grew dark and he passed out.  
  
******* **************** * ************** ****************************** * *  
'..on't come Dashi...'  
The girl stood up suddenly from the bed as if bitten. There was a voice in her head and a pain in her heart, she knew imediatly that something was terribly wrong. She let her mind wander and searched out Trunks' energy and found it very weak, she also noticed another's ki. Dashi could have kicked herself for not noticing Jimi's ki earlier and wondered just how long the fight had been going on.  
Bulma had been right in the middle of explaining 'bonding' when Dashi bolted up. She could see the pain, fear, then anger on the teenager's face. "Dashi, what is it?"  
The girl didn't answer. Instead she raised her left hand, blew a hole in the wall, and flew away in a matter of seconds. Bulma coughed at the dust and watched with squinting eyes as the pink-haired girl disapeared into the sky.  
  
___-__-_____----____---___---_--____-----____------------_-_---_----__  
  
S.A.- It's winding down folks, wrapping up, comin' to an end. Oh! We finally got a scanner that works! ::does 'happy working scanner' dance:: So if anyone wants a fanart (and i know i owe s few people some already.... i just forgot) either email me or say what you want in a review. I'll be on it a.s.a.p. ^_^ 


	22. For the One You Love

A/n: my goodness. Why are there no reviews for last chapter? COME ON PEOPLE! Do you realise how close to the end this is? You guys better review this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do like the show, and not just because of the cute teenagers, but they don't hurt. 6 wink  
  
Lavender and Pink Chapter 22: For the One You Love...  
  
Jimi continued to squeeze the motionless fighter around the neck with a hideous satisfaction. Her ears were waiting for the sickening sound of the spine shattering. So focused was Jimi with the torture that she didn't notice the ki blast heading straight for her. The blast struck Jimi in the back of the head and propelled her far off into the parks trees. Her grip on Trunks was lost and the teen fell onto one of the many rubble piles.  
Dashi touched down less than gracefully and rushed over to her peer. "Trunks! Trunks are you alright?" She placed two fingers to his neck and sighed at his beating pulse, but took that same air back in when she discovered Trunks wasn't breathing. Dashi began to panic. She cursed herself for being late and not noticing the battle earlier. "Doing this won't help anything," She told herself. "What's done is done and all I can do now is try and set it right." The girl tilted back Trunks's head and plugged his nose; she was going to use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Dashi took in a deep swig of air and breathed it into Trunks's open mouth. Next she pressed on his chest as she had been instructed in Health class. The saiya-jin repeated this pattern until her peer was breathing on his own again. Trunks was still unconscious, but he was breathing again and so Dashi once again sighed a breath of relief as her braided hair fell over her shoulder.  
An explosion sent bits of trees high into the air and Dashi rose to her feet to meet the fast approaching Amazon. Out of the corner of her eye Dashi spotted a sword and was compelled to pick it up. The sharp point drew an arch in the dirt as the girl pulled it off the ground. She had never used a sword before, but she had fought with a Bo - this would be similar enough. Jimi came soaring through the trees, a ki blast ready in each hand. Dashi, worried that an attack at her might also injure Trunks, kicked off into the air just as Jimi emerged into the clearing. Wasting no time, the Amazon threw a white sphere at Dashi who slapped it harmlessly to the side. Jimi didn't recognize Dashi right away, but the stance that the pink-haired fighter took helped with the connection.  
Dashi raised the sword and held it with both hands like a baseball bat. The Amazon smirked at the obviously novice sword stance and squeezed the second attack into a blade-like weapon and floated up to her opponent. "Doku," Jimi said with distain, "let's finish this." Dashi nodded and took the first swing downwards, which Jimi blocked. Dashi moved back and swung again, this time straight across - Jimi blocked. Dashi continued to attack but each stroke was easily blocked by the swordplay expert. Jimi smirked and with a lightning quick slash cut Dashi's left arm and gut. Dashi lurked forward and grabbed at her bleeding stomach with one hand, her other hand received a blow of its own and the saiya-jin dropped the sword.  
Dashi's gut had stopped bleeding too badly and she punched out her fist, hoping to connect. Jimi dodged to the side and gave Dashi a roundhouse kick right in the head. Next the Amazon grabbed Dashi's braid and swung the girl around several times before letting go and hurling her into the ground. Vegeta grabbed Jimi from behind and held her tightly as the young chibi Trunks fired attacks at her torso.  
The teenage girl rose up on her elbows and looked at the fight above her. Vegeta and chibi Trunks were going toe-to-toe with the hateful fighter and, to put it simply, weren't doing all that good for themselves. Dashi sighed and sat up. "She's stronger than before. Even if I go full super... how much will it help?" A stray blast shot past Dashi and hit the rocks behind her, sending dust into the air. Her yellow eyes looked around and fell upon marai Trunks. He was still laying quietly in the rubble and still unconscious. Dashi's blood began to boil as she thought of how she saw Jimi choking Trunks, the expression was so sinister. Dashi couldn't stand the thought of that ever happening again. She stood and switched into Super Saiya-jin faster than ever before and charged straight for Jimi. She fought with a new found vigor and for a while had the advantage. But then Jimi came back into control and caught a punch sailing straight for her face. She twisted the arm but Dashi flipped her entire body and kicked her opponent square in the head.  
Chibi Trunks and Vegeta backed off for a little bit as the two females fought each other. "Is..Is that Doku?" chibi asked more to himself than his father, as his father had never seen Doku to begin with. Vegeta only shrugged and waited for a good time to come in.  
Jimi grabbed Dashi's right arm and twisted it behind her back, dislocating it. Vegeta jumped back into battle with chibi close behind him. Dashi once again fell to the ground in pain. She sat up and looked at her wounded arm. The girl grabbed her right arm with her left and shoved it with all her might back into the socket. She screamed a little and bit her lip. 'How? How can I beat her? She's so... evil.'  
  
"Okay Dashi, now pay attention. This one is called 'Reline Hominis' and it's very powerful." Avena placed her arms in an odd position in front of her torso and turned to her young friend. "This move attacks the evil in ones body."  
"The evil?" The young girl repeated while copying the arm position.  
"Yes. In every thing in good and evil. Most everyone has a perfect balance between the two. Some people who seem extra nice might infact have an imbalance with more good than bad and others who seem extra mean most likely have more evil than good. Even animals, plants, and planets have this balance. However, no one is completely good or evil; everyone has both inside of them." Avena pulled her left arm back and stuck out her right with new finger positions, Dashi did the same. "This move extracts the evil in the target depending on how good you pour into it. But make sure you pour out the good and not the evil or a terrible thing will happen to the target or yourself."  
"But how do I do that, Avena?"  
"Try to picture something you hold dear. Love is a very powerful good emotion." Avena glanced at the saiya-jin. "Now, watch me." The Nabya-jin repeated the movements again, but this time a white dragon shape began to encircle her arms. "RELINE HOMINIS!" The dragon shot out from Avena's arms and wrapped around a withered old tree before diving into it. The dragon emerged with a black mist in it's maw and vanished into the sky. Dashi was amazed at how the dead tree sprung back to life with beautiful blossoming flowers decorating the branches. Avena smiled and encouraged her friend to try on a simular tree.  
Dashi took a stance and moved her arms, concentrating on her parents. The dragon began to form around her small body and flickered white. Her mind wandered to her mother's birthday party and the soldiers coming in. Without realising it, Dashi was bringing out evil energy, and quite a lot of it. "RELINE HOMINIS!" The now black dragon shot forward and passed by the tree, digging into the planet itself. And then, everything began to shake...  
  
Dashi's eyes burst open and she looked around. "It was only a memory... but why..." Her head shot up in realization. Jimi was practically all evil and too powerful for a normal ki attack. She would have to use that technique that Avena showed her, the one that she messed up. Dashi looked around and once again let her eyes rest on Trunks. "This time I won't mess up because I have someone I hold dear." The girl got up and ran to a good place for powering up the attack. She stood under some very thick trees and took the position she was taught. Dashi closed her eyes and focused hard on only good things, good memories - ones with Trunks.  
The pure white dragon encircled Dashi, gathering strength and light. Dashi just kept on pouring good energy in, not sure when it would be enough to get Jimi and not wanting to just barely have too little. 'I.. I have to put it all in... but what will happen to me if I do?' She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. 'It doesn't matter what happens to me, because I know that Trunks will be safe...' "Tra! Your Highness! Move!"  
Vegeta and chibi Trunks looked down at Dashi surrounded in a white light. The two bolted away from Jimi and landed on the ground. Marai Trunks stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. His eyes found Dashi glowing white like some kind of sacred being not fit for this world and his heart stopped and threatened not to start again as she shouted the words to the horrible attack she had told him about.  
"RELINE HOMINIS!" The dragon spiraled off and dragged Dashi forward a bit as it sought out the evil in Jimi's heart. The serpent-like dragon surrounded Jimi and she tried to swat it away, but her hands went right through it. The dragon dove into her mouth and slid out from her stomach with a darker than night slimy blob between it's great white teeth. The dragon soared up into the sky and faded away into the clouds. Jimi screamed in horror and pain as her body began to change and shrink. Her power was leaving her too and she sank down to earth. She looked at her child hands and with her last few breaths wept out an apology for the terrible things she did.  
Marai trunks stood up quickly, which startled Vegeta and chibi trunks a bit because they hadn't noticed he was there, and ran off to the trees he had seen Dashi last. Chibi followed immediately and Vegeta took a few steps before noticing something blue on the ground.  
Trunks rushed down and bent down to Dashi. He checked for a pulse and signs of breathing, both of which came up negative. He began checking his pockets for something, anything that would help. Chibi arrived soon after and froze in his tracks to see Dashi lying on the ground looking lifeless and in the same clothed as Doku. The Child mentally whacked himself in my head for not noticing that the two were one all along. "Trunks!" Marai shouted at the younger him, "Do you have any senzu beans or something?!" The child snapped back to reality and began searching his own pockets.  
"I have some," Vegeta called when he finally showed up and tossed the small bag to his future son, "but they won't help. She's already d-"  
"-No she's not!" Marai snapped back before Vegeta could even finish. "She'll be fine, just you wait and see!" The teenager stuck a bean into Dashi's mouth, ignoring how cold her lips were. "Come on Dashi, swallow it." Nothing happened. Trunks set Dashi into a sitting position to help the bean slid down her throat. "Come on, come on smurf it! You have to show him. You have to show my dad that you're okay. Because you, you can't... you can't be..."  
Chibi Trunks stood completely still and tried his hardest to not close his eyes all the way. Vegeta placed a hand on chibi's shoulder and the child broke down. The kid turned and silently cried against his father. Vegeta jammed Marai's sword into the ground and headed back to Capsule Corp. with chibi Trunks, he looked back only once at his future son and shook his headMarai Trunks didn't look up for some time, but when he did he saw Dashi's blue ribbon wrapped around the handle of his sword. He carefully folded the ribbon and stuck it in his jacket pocket before replacing his sword in its scabbard. The teenager lifted Dashi carefully into his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. "It's not fair," he whispered to Dashi's silent form, "I was supposed to be the one leaving you."  
  
end chapter 22 S.A. - man... I am such a smurf sometimes... (time of completion: 2:38 AM sat jun 12) But hey, there's still the epilogue left to go! 


	23. epilouge

Lavender and Pink  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
Gohan had a talk with Dende and found out that the Dragon Balls were used three months prior and only one wish was made – that meant that in another three months they could be used again. Gohan told the others and no one was happier than Trunks.

Marai continued his last two months of school but did not do so happily. He got into several fights over that time, the first of which resulted in Kiui having a broken nose. But at last the semester was over and Trunks could leave the high school. Instead of returning to his time, like he had promised his mother, the teen stuck around for another month.

When the time for the summoning finally came, the gang gathered on the lookout and called out Shenlong. First, they wished back all of the men killed by the Amazon cult and then wished back Dashi. But there was a problem. The dragon said he couldn't find Dashi. Everyone was astonished. How could the almighty eternal dragon Shenlong not find someone? Dende dismissed Shenlong, as there was nothing he could do, and the group went home. Marai Trunks, heartbroken, returned to his time the next day.

Before he left, however, Chibi Trunks pulled him aside and handed him a photo. It was the picture 'Tra' took of Dashi and Trunks when they fell asleep doing homework. "Ya know," Chibi had said to the older him with rose tinted cheeks, "you aren't the only one who had feelings for her." Marai Trunks placed the photo in his jacket pocket, right next to the blue ribbon, and left.  
  
A/N: don't worry folks, I'm not completely heartless. By the end of summer, at the latest, I'll have the sequel out. I'd tell you to look for it, but I don't have a title yet... Well, thanks for reading my little fanfic. Love ya all,  
-- Toku Tenshi a.k.a. Shield Angel


	24. update!

Update!

The sequel is out and it's called…

_Sapphire and Gold_

Please look it up and read!


End file.
